Sad Love Story
by Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi
Summary: ini di tempat indah bernama Paris. Dimana semua cerita sedih itu berawal. Wi Yi Fan atau Kris dan seorang namja bernama Huang Zi Tao. Mereka bertemu, dan terjadilah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan antara keduanya. IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ :)
1. Chapter 1

Title : Sad Love Story

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T to the M (maybe)

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort and Angst.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : ini di tempat indah bernama Paris. Dimana semua cerita sedih itu berawal. Wi Yi Fan atau Kris dan seorang namja bernama Huang Zi Tao. Mereka bertemu, dan terjadilah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan antara keduanya. **IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsepeda*

Annyeong annyeong. Back with new fic again. Back with TaoRis XDDD

Ini lagi belajar bikin Angst~ jadi kalau bumbu (?) Angstnya gak kerasa, mianhaeyo, ne? maklum masih pemula.

Dan untuk chap ini, baru prolognya aja. Pengenalan sedikit.

Oke, langsung saja!

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

**Paris.**

Sebuah kota indah yang disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu kota terindah di dunia. Kota yang terkenal dengan menara Eiffel dan pemandangan romantisnya.

Disinilah, sebuah kisah cinta sedih terjadi.

**Wu Yi Fan atau kalian bisa panggil Kris.**

Seorang pria, dengan ketampanan Oriental murni yang luarbiasa, dia sangat kaya dan dia juga pintar. Keluarganya adalah salah satu konglomerat paling dihitung didunia.

Tanpa tahu, dibalik kesempurnaannya yang berwajah tampan, kekayaannya, dan kepintarannya, dia adalah seorang berhati dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

Sejak kematian orangtuanya, seluruh kekayaan orangtuanya adalah milik Kris. Mengingat kalau Kris adalah anak tunggal keluarganya.

**Dan..**

**Huang Zi Tao atau kalian bisa memanggilnya Tao.**

Seorang pria berwajah manis dengan mata panda yang indah, dan berhati baik. Seorang anak adopsi, dan tinggal dengan keluarga yang tidak terlalu kaya.

Hatinya bagaikan awan lembut. Putih dan lembut. Auranya begitu membuat semua orang nyaman bersamanya. Dirinya bersinar, layaknya matahari yang memberimu kehangatan.

Keduanya bertemu..

**Dan terjadilah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan…**

"**Aku mencintaimu!"**

"**Aku tidak mencintaimu."**

Sebuah rencana mengejutkan dari surat wasiat orangtua Kris.

"**Aku tidak akan menerima pernyataan ini! Aku masih normal."**

"**Kalau memang kau tidak bisa melakukannya, maka aku akan melakukannya sendiri!"**

Ketika sang matahari bertemu dengan sang namja malam. Sang matahari telah merasakan sakit pada tubuh, dan batinnya.

Sebuah kontrak pernikahan… dan sebuah pernikahan..tanpa kebahagiaan.

"**Aku tak mencintaimu, ini hanya akalku. Dan kau boleh bercerai denganku kalau sudah 2 bulan denganku."**

"**Gege.."**

Kebohongan..

Penderitaan..

Dan kesedihan..

"**Aku mencintaimu…aku mohon mengertilah."**

"**Aku tak mau merasakannya. Perasaan itu menggelikan."**

Tapi cinta dan tuhan begitu adil.

"**Aku mohon kembali!"**

"**Maafkan aku.."**

Ketika sadar, apa yang dia lakukan, membuatnya sesak..

Ketika diakhir, dia tahu kalau dia salah dengan dirinya.

Namun kini, sang matahari tak mau lagi bersinar hangat.

Tetapi..

Apa yang dia perbuat, haruslah dia bayar.

Dia harus kembali mengulangnya. Dari nol untuk sang matahari.

.

.

.

END or Continue?

Otte~?

Jelekkah?

Need review.

No bash, no flame, no silent readers, no PLAGIAT~! Belajar menghargai :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Sad Love Story

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort and Angst.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : ini di tempat indah bernama Paris. Dimana semua cerita sedih itu berawal. Wi Yi Fan atau Kris dan seorang namja bernama Huang Zi Tao. Mereka bertemu, dan terjadilah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan antara keduanya. **IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsepeda*

Maaf Rai telat update. Rai Cuma update beberapa fic, termasuk fic ini.

Mohon maaf, karena ngebut, Rai tidak bisa balas satu-satu fic kalian. Tapi jangan salah, Rai koleksi, loh. Karena Rai mau lihat, apa orang yang dari pertama Review, sampe chap terakhir terus review? Gitu~ kkk XDDD

Oh iy, ada sedikit pemberitahuan, Rai ganti nope. Jadi, chingudeul bisa hapus nomor 082179665451 itu. untuk sementara, Rai minta maaf karena gak bisa kasih tahu berapa nomor Rai yang sekarang.

Oh iy, ada reader yang nanya apa Rai ada pin.

Iya, Rai punya. Tapi, ditempat Rai sedang ada gangguan jaringan karena tiap malam selama setengah bulan ini sering badai mulu. Mau fb an aja susah. Lewat hp lngsung eror, modem jg. Terpaksa harus kewarnet -_-

SPECIAL THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWERS.

Oke, langsung saja!

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Paris.**

Kota indah dan penuh suasana romantic yang terkenal bernama Paris.

Sebuah kota yang terkenal dengan menara Eiffelnya dan pemandangan romantis.

Terlihat disebuah rumah dipinggiran kota Paris. Rumah besar bak istana mewah.

Seorang pria tampan dengan wajah oriental miliknya tengah duduk disebuah kursi taman yang ada dirumah istananya ini.

Namanya adalah Wu Yi Fan atau Kris.

Seorang anak konglomerat paling diakui didunia. Tidak hanya kekayaan yang melimpah ruah. Kris juga dianugerahi wajah yang sangat tampan dan tubuh sempurna. Kepintaran luarbiasa, dan ketenaran.

Namun, dia memiliki hati yang sedingin es. Dia begini karena kematian keluarganya.

Kris terlihat tengah sedang membaca sebuah buku kali ini. Kepala pelayan Kris datang bersama 2 orang maid membawakan sarapan untuk Kris, juga membawakan minuman hangat kesukaan Kris. Kris melihatnya dan mulai melepaskan bukunya.

Kris menikmati sarapan pagi itu dengan wajah hampa tanpa ekspresi. Bawahan Kris hanya menunduk. Suasana disini begitu dingin dan menakutkan. Kris tidak terlalu menyukai sesuatu yang terang, termasuk matahari.

Dia lebih suka sesuatu yang teduh, dan tidak terlalu terang. Kalau siang hari, Kris akan memerintahkan seluruh bawahannya untuk menutup semua jendela, dan itu membuat rumah yang layaknya istana ini akan terlihat gelap.

Kris menyudahi sarapannya, lalu berlalu pergi. Para maid langsung bernafas lega. Seolah tadi mereka sulit sekali bernafas.

"God…tadi itu aku rasanya sulit sekali bernafas.." ujar seorang maid bernama Nay. Nay melirik temannya yang berwajah sendu. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Nay pada temannya yang bernama Aiko.

"Tuan muda…tuan muda seperti ini karena kematian seluruh keluarganya, bukan?" tanya Aiko. Nay mengangguk.

Setelah membereskan semua yang Kris nikmati, kedua maid itu langsung pergi kedalam rumah itu lagi untuk melakukan pekerjaan lainnya yang sekiranya mungkin akan memperindah tampilan rumah istana dengan nuansa putih, abu-abu dan gold.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain di Paris.

Dipusat kota tepatnya. Sebuah rumah yang berhaya minimalis, namun berkesan indah dan cukup mewah.

Huang Zi Tao, tetapi kau bisa memanggilnya Tao. Seorang namja manis dengan mata panda mempesona yang indah. Dia adalah anak adopsi dari keluarga Huang Hangeng dan Huang Heechul. Keluarganya tidak begitu kaya. Ayahnya adalah seorang namja yang memiliki professi sebagai seorang guru di sebuah perguruan tinggi, dan ibunya yang juga namja adalah seorang guru les piano.

Tao memiliki watak yang polos, lembut dan baik hati. Dia bersinar bagaikan sang mentari hangat yang memberi dunia kehangatan.

Awalnya, keluarga Tao hidup di China, lalu hidup di Korea selama 3 tahun, namun pindah ke Paris, dan baru 2 tahun dia disini bersama keluarganya.

Tao terlihat sedang membaca buku. Dia baru saja lulus dari SM International University di umur 20 tahun.

"Baby.." panggil sebuah suara. Tao menoleh dan tersenyum menatapi Heechul membawa dua cangir teh dan satu piring kecil biscuit coklat kesukaannya.

"Umma~" panggil Tao riang dengan nada manja miliknya yang khas. Heechul tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala putra angkatnya lembut. Sungguh, Heechul begitu mensyukuri pernikahannya dengan Hangeng, dan memutuskan mengadopsi seorang anak yang sekarang diberi nama Huang Zi Tao.

Heechul adalah warga asli Korea, karenanya, mereka bisa berbahasa Korea. Dan ditambah, mereka lebih sering berbahasa Korea dan China dirumah.

"Umma bawakan biscuit kesukaanmu." Ujar Heechul. Keduanya menikmati biscuit ini.

"Mana appa?" tanya Tao. Heechul tersenyum.

"Dia sedang pergi. Bukankah, besok dia akan bersiap mengajar." Ujar Heechul. Tao mengangguk. "Ne, bagaimana langkahmu berikutnya?" tanya Heechul lalu menatap mata Tao lekat dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Langkahmu kedepan..~ kau tahu, kan? Cari kerja, lalu cari pasangan. Dan menikah." Ujar Heechul tersenyum semakin jahil. Tak salah appanya memilih umma, dia terlihat cantik walau kadang seram. Tao membelak kaget. Wajahnya merona.

"A..ah..kalau pekerjaan..aku akan melamar pekerjaan sebagai guru musik…dan aku belum berpikir sejauh itu.." jawab Tao sambil menunduk dan memainkan kedua jarinya. Heechul tersenyum menatapi anak angkatnya yang memiliki sifat polos nan manis.

Tao termenung.

Entahlah, dia belum mendapatkan pemikiran itu. baginya, itu masih masuk list nomor sekian.

"Oh iya Tao, ada yang harus umma katakan, umma harap…kau tidak membenci kami setelahnya, atau shock. Ini demi masa depanmu." Ujar Heechul serius sambil menatap dalam mata dark choco milik anak angkat yang dianggap anak kandungnya ini.

"Silahkan…umma.." ujar Tao yang sedikit takut dan berdebar. Karena kali ini wajah cantik milik ummanya terlihat serius dan tidak boleh diajak main-main dulu untuk sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang menulis sebuah laporan yang akan dia berikan untuk diprensentasikan untuk rapat besok. Saat sedang sibuk mengetik, ponsel Kris berdering.

Kris melihat panggilan masuk dari pengacara pribadi keluarga besarnya. Kris menghela nafas lalu mengangkatnya.

"Hello?" tanya Kris.

"**Wu Yi Fan, aku akan ke kediamanmu. Dan ada yang harus aku beritahukan kepadamu SECEPATNYA!"** ucapnya lalu mematikan ponsel tersebut.

Kris menatapnya datar lalu menaikan bahunya. Pikirannya kembali dia fokuskan pada pekerjaannya. Kris bisa tergolong seorang workaholic. Dan juga termasuk seorang namja yang berpestasi. Dia nyaris melupakan masa depannya, termasuk soal pendamping hidupnya kelak yang akan selalu bersamanya. Baginya, itu adalah hal menggelikan.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Siwon?" tanya Kris santai. Keduanya ada diruang tengah rumah Kris. Siwon menghela nafas kecil.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Siwon lalu mengambil tasnya.

"22" jawab Kris singkat. Siwon mengangguk mengerti.

"Sebelumnya ada kabar yang harus aku katakan, dan aku harap kau tidak terkejut mendengar surat wasiat orang tuamu. Aku akan membacakannya. " ujar Siwon. Kris mengangguk cuek dan terus tanpa ekspresi.

**Untuk anak kami, Wu Yi Fan.**

**Setelah kau membaca surat wasiat ini berarti umurmu sudah 22 tahun, kau mungkin akan sedikit terkejut setelah Siwon membaca surat ini. Kami mewariskan seluruh harta kakayaan keseluruhan milik kami untukmu seorang.**

**Sebagai orangtua, kami tentu memikirkan masa depanmu, termasuk pendampingmu.**

**Kami sudah mencarikannya, dan dia juga berumur 20 tahun, kalau memang benar umurmu 22 tahun sekarang.**

**Dia adalah seorang namja yang manis, dan baik hati. Orangtuanya adalah sahabat baik kami, karenanya, kami mempercayakan anaknya bersamamu sebagai pasangan hidup.**

**Memang, dia dan keluarganya tidaklah terlalu kaya, namun kalau bukan karena keluarga besarnya, dan tentu saja kalau bukan bantuan dari ayahnya, keluarga kita, termasuk kau tidak akan bisa merasakan kemewahan ini.**

**Kami harap kau mengerti. Keputusan kami sudah bulat untuk menjodohkannya denganmu. Jadi, kami mohon menikahlah dengannya. Atau, setengah atau bahkan nyaris seluruh kekayaanmu akan kami sumbangkan untuk sebuah panti asuhan, bila kau tidak ingin menjadi suami dari namja yang kami pilihkan.**

**Kau tidak bisa berbohong karena kami sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan Negara dan kantor pusat terdekat. Jadi, jangan main-main dengan kami, Wu Yi Fan. Kami tahu, kau punya kadar licik yang tinggi di otakmu, namun maaf, kau memperolehnya dari kami, jadi jangan main-main dengan kami, kau paham, bukan?**

**Kami tahu, kau shock, kami tahu kau berpikir kalau kau masih normal, namun cobalah untuk pahami jalan pikir orangtuamu, kelak, kau akan mengerti dan akan berterima kasih dengan kami karena kami sudah menjodohkan kalian berdua.**

**Setelah kau mendengar dan mengetahui tentang surat ini, seminggu dari sekarang, kau harus menikah dengannya.**

**Kami mohon maaf sekali karena baru memberitahukannya lewat surat wasiat, dan bukannya kami katakan langsung denganmu. Maaf sekali, namun kami tidak siap mengahadapi kekeras kepalaanmu dan sikapmu yang dingin. Kami menyayangimu, namun terkadang kami lelah menghadapi sikapmu yang dingin. Mengertilah, Kris! Kau sudah dewasa!**

**Salam cinta, kedua orangtuamu, Wu Yunho dan Wu Jaejoong.**

Kris menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang dibacakan Siwon.

Kris berdiri.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Jangan bercanda! Aku masih normal! Mau memikirkan pacaran dengan yeoja saja sudah membuatku pusing, apalagi dengan namja! Aku normal, dan aku tidak menyetujui ini!" ucap Kris tegas. Emosinya memuncak. Setelah dia harus merasakan pedihnya kehilangan orangtuanya, sekarang dia harus menghadapi kegilaan surat wasiat orangtuanya.

Jangan bercanda! Disisi lain, dia masih menginginkan hidup dengan harta orangtuanya. Bukan, Kris bukan seorang anak manja yang menginginkan hidup makmur, namun dia ingin terus seperti ini dan tidak berubah. Sekarang apa-apaan ini?! Kalau tidak menikah, hartanya akan diambil nyaris seluruhnya dengan namja? Ck, orangtuanya pasti sudah gila!

Siwon berdiri sambil menghela nafas. Surat itu dia masukkan kembali kedalam tasnya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak, kemarin, pemerintah pernikahan rakyat sekitar sudah mengirim surat yang menanyakan kalau kau kapan akan menikah. Mereka akan segera membuat buku nikah kalian." Ujar Siwon. Kris memijat pelipisnya.

Siwon mendekati kris lalu menepuk bahu Kris.

"Aku akan membantumu." Ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum. Kris menatap mata Siwon.

"Caranya?" tanya Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam di Paris begitu dingin disebuah kediaman mewah bak kerajaan. Disebuah ruangan terlihat sedang penuh dengan aura diam.

Disana, terlihat Wu Yi Fan dan sebuah keluarga kecil yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. Siwon ada disamping Kris.

"Jadi…kalian tentu sudah tahu tentang surat wasiat dari kedua orangtua Kris, bukan?" tanya Siwon. Hangeng mengangguk.

"Ya..kami sudah tahu…kami awalnya kaget, namun mengerti…" ujar Hangeng, kepala keluarga dari keluarga Huang. Siwon tersenyum.

"Tao, jangan hanya menunduk saja." Ujar Siwon. Namja yang sedari tadi menunduk dan tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya kini mulai mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

Mata darkchoco miliknya bertemu dengan mata hitam kelam milik Kris. Mata elang Kris tanpa ekspresi dan emosi.

Tao terus menatap Kris dengan tampang polos dan matanya yang polos.

Dia terpesona melihat sosok Kris yang begitu layaknya pangeran. Dengan mata elangnya, wajah oriental tampan miliknya, dan kulit pucat yang menambah kesempurnaan wajah itu.

Tao bisa merasakan debaran yang kuat menghampirinya, dan wajahnya perlahan bersemu. Tao menunduk kembali. Tao merasakan…dia sepertinya..menyukai Kris.

Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Tao yang sebenarnya sangat manis dan cute untuk ukuran pria berumur 20 tahun. Dia terlihat seperti anak umur 16 tahun. Ditambah wajahnya yang manis dan mata panda yang menggemaskan. Siwon saja menganggap anak itu cukup manis bahkan lumayan cantik untuk ukuran pria.

Harusnya, Kris merasa beruntung mendapatkan Tao.

Syukur saja kalau Tao manis dan menggemaskan. Bagaimana kalau jodoh Kris adalah seorang anak yang badung, berpenampilan kusut, dan suka menghancurkan sesuatu? Sudah pasti akan menjadi bencana, bukan? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat seorang Siwon pusing.

Wajah Kris tanpa ekspresi menatapi Tao. Hatinya berpendapat, ini salah. Dia tidak ingin begini.

Dia teringat apa yang dikatakan dengan Siwon tadi pagi.

**FLASHBACK**

.

"Aku akan membantumu." Ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum. Kris menatap mata Siwon.

"Caranya?" tanya Kris.

"Kau cukup menikah saja dengannya. Jangan melakukan hubungan khusus dengannya seperti mencium, berpelukan, atau melakukan hubungan intim, atau-"

"Kau gila? Aku masih normal! Aku masih ingin melakukannya dengan wanita, bodoh." Ujar Kris penuh emosi. Siwon menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. Dia langsung melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"lalu, kau adakan perjanjian dengannya. Seperti kontrak. Kau akan menikah dengannya cukup 5 bulan saja. Selama itu, kau bisa membuatnya tidak betah. Jangan memukul, atau mencaci maki atau melakukan tindak kekerasan diluar batas. Kau cukup cuek dan dingin saja dengannya. Setelah itu, kalian akan berpisah. Kau tidak akan miskin karena sudah menikah dengannya, bukan?" tanya Siwon. Kris mulai memikirkan ucapan Siwon.

"Kenapa harus 5 bulan? Kenapa tidak 1 bulan saja?" tanya Kris. Siwon menghela nafas. Sejujurnya, dia sedikit tidak tega juga dengan namja yang akan menjadi 'istri' dari Kris nanti. tapi apa hendak dikata? Ini adalah hidup. Dan Kris tentu masih normal.

"Terlalu mencurigakan. 5 bulan saja terlalu cepat. Harusnya sampai satu tahun atau bahkan lebih agar pemerintah dan warga lain tidak curiga. Kau juga harus membuat kesepakatan dengannya agar dia tutup mulut tentang perjanjian kalian. Kalian harus membuat cerita, perpecahan pernikahan kalian akibat perbedaan pendapat. Mengerti?" tanya Siwon yang selesai memberikan penjelasan. Kris memijat pelipisnya lalu mengangguk perlahan.

Mau tidak mau, dia harus satu rumah dengan seorang namja yang..ugh..harus menjadi istrinya? Ck, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kris muak!.

"Dan satu lagi." ujar Siwon.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus mengajaknya bekerja sama. Jangan biarkan dia mengucapkan kata suka denganmu. Saat penikahan kalian nanti, jangan kau cium dia. Beri saja alasan logis." Ujar Siwon. Kris kembali mengangguk.

Dia sudah cukup pusing memikirkan ini. Membuat pekerjaannya terbengkalai.

.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang berdua saja dengan Tao dibelakang rumah Kris, tepatnya ditaman yang ada dirumahnya. Tao terlihat sibuk menatapi rumput.

Debarannya semakin kuat. Tao sesekali melirik Kris yang tanpa ekspresi melihat lurus. Tao melihat lurus dan tidak menemukan apapun. Tao kembali menunduk.

"Aku harus jujur padamu." Ujar Kris. Tao kembali berdebar. Kali ini makin kuat akibat mendengar suara Kris yang menurutnya begitu merdu ditelinganya.

"Si..silahkan..ge.." ujar Tao lembut. Dia tidak berani menatap Kris. Dia semakin..menyukai sosok namja yang sudah merebut hatinya ini.

"Aku tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini." Ujar Kris.

**DEG!**

Tao terkejut. Tao melirik Kris. Kris menatap Tao. Tatapannya tajam dan sedikit menusuknya.

Jantungnya terasa nyeri. Dadanya sakit. Dia ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa.

"Ke..kenapa…?" tanya Tao yang suaranya dibuat agar tidak bergetar. Kris menghela nafas. Kris bisa merasakan kalau namja ini menyukainya. Ck, menjijikan sekali.

"Aku masih normal. Aku yakin, kau masih normal, bukan? Aku menawarkan kerja sama denganmu. Aku akan membuat sebuah surat kontrak, dan kau harus menandatanginya. Kau menikah dan menjadi..uhk..'istri'ku selama 5 bulan. Setelah itu kita bercerai. Kau harus mengatakan alasan perpecahan pernikahan kita karena perbedaan pendapat. Mengerti?" tanya Kris tajam.

Tao termenung. Dia ingin menangis. Wajar Kris begini, Tao yakin, Kris masih normal. Tao mengangguk perlahan walau dalam hatinya dia menangis.

Ya, Tao sebenarnya egois. Dia menginginkan Kris sebagai suaminya selamanya. Dia menyukai, atau bahkan mencintai Kris. Cinta pandangan pertama, sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

Kris berdiri lalu meninggalkan Tao tanpa rasa bersalah.

Tao menangis ditaman gelap itu seorang diri.

Tao membuka wajahnya.

"Tak apa, yang penting, selama 5 bulan itu, aku bisa menjadi dan merasakan, juga melihatnya. Itu saja, sudah sangat berlebihan buatku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun..hiks.." tangisan Tao kembali pecah.

Tangisannya baru berhenti ketika Kris kembali kesini lagi untuk menjemputnya karena orangtuanya akan pulang kerumah lagi.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

*HajarKris*

Kris tega! Kalau begitu, Tao buatku saja! *seret Tao**dibakarKris*

Review please? No bash, no flame, no siders, no plagiat ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Sad Love Story

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort and Angst.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : ini di tempat indah bernama Paris. Dimana semua cerita sedih itu berawal. Wi Yi Fan atau Kris dan seorang namja bernama Huang Zi Tao. Mereka bertemu, dan terjadilah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan antara keduanya. **IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsepeda*

Okay, Rai akhirnya bisa update XD

Maafkan Rai yang telat update. Rai lgi pusing karena semesteran. Akhirnya bisa update. Sebagai permintaan maaf, Rai semua fic Rai ;D

Baiklah, tanpa banyak curcol, langsung saja! XD

Oke, langsung saja!

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini.

Tao kembali menangis mengingat ucapan namja tampan yang mengambil hatinya semalam. Ya tuhan, apa salahnya? Kenapa cinta pertamanya begitu tega padanya?

Tao menatapi kedua orangtuanya yang sedang menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Tao ketika hari pernikahannya yang akan berlangsung 2 atau 3 hari lagi, dan malam nanti keduanya akan mencari pakaian bersama orangtua Tao dan seseorang bernama Siwon yang mendampingi Kris.

Tao menunduk dan menghela nafas.

Namja tampan bernama Kris itu begitu membuatnya berdebar, jatuh cinta, dan bisa merasakan hangatnya cinta, namun hangat itu berubah dingin akibat ucapan namja itu.

RRRTTTT…..RRRTTTT

Sebuah mail dari seseorang masuk ke ponselnya. Tao mengambil ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di depnnya lalu membukanya. Matanya berubah cerah, dan senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

Cheon Dong, namja asal Korea. Sebutannya adalah Thunder.

Namja tinggi, cukup tampan, berpipi sedikit tembam, berbibir tipis, mata sipit dan lumayan tajam, serta senyum hangatnya selalu. Dia adalah sahabat terbaik Tao. Kini, Thunder hidup bersama seorang yeoja bernama Hyorin. Sudah tunangan, dan Tao begitu sedih tidak ada dihari tunangan Thunder dengan Hyorin.

**From : Dongie Thunder.**

**Yo, Tao! Aku dengar dari Hee ahjumma, kau akan menikah? Kebetulan sekali, besok aku dan Hyorin akan ke sana untuk liburan berdua, kami disana sekitar 2 bulan. Kenalkan aku dengan calon suamimu, dan aku ingin berpesan dengannya kalau dia harus menjaga teman panda terbaikku ini. Salam hangat, your Dongie Thunder for Little Kungfu Panda.**

Tao tersenyum membaca mail itu. Tao membalas mail dari Thunder.

**To : Dongie Thunder**

**Ne, aku memang akan menikah. Ne, tentu dia akan menjagaku. Terima kasih, dan cepatlah kesini. Aku ingin melihat calon pasangan baru.**

Tao tersenyum perih.

Kris? Menjaganya?

Sebuah pernyataan bohong dari Tao. Kris tidak mungkin melindunginya. Tidak akan pernah. Dan itu menyakitkan.

Tak lama, Kris datang ke rumah Tao. Tepatnya di halaman belakang rumah Tao yang nyaman dan hangat. Halaman belakang Tao cukup luas dan dihiasi dengan banyak sekali mawar putih. ini karena Heechul menyukai mawar putih. beda sekali dengan warna kesukaannya yang adalah warna pink.

Kris duduk disamping Tao. Tao sedikit menjauh dan menunduk.

Heechul datang sambil tersenyum dan membawa

"Tao, apa kau suka dengan cincin ini? Kalau iya, kita akan langsung mengukir nama kalian. Pernikahannya 2 hari lagi, kan?" tanya Heechul. Tao bisa melihat senyum dan rona bahagia di wajah Heechul. Sungguh cantik. Dan Tao begitu senang melihat ibunya ini.

"Aku…yang mana saja boleh…" ujar Tao dengan senyum manisnya. Kris yang duduk disamping hanya memperhatikan catalog cincin pernikahan ini. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

Heechul tidak puas dengan jawaban Tao. Heechul melirik Kris dan tersenyum manis.

"Kris, menurutmu mana yang bagus?" tanya calon ibu mertua dihadapannya ini. Kris tersenyum.

"Aku akan menyetujui apapun keputusan kalian." Ucap Kris. Dan kembali, Heechul tidak puas dengan jawaban calon menantunya ini.

"Aigo, lihat-lihatlah dulu. Ahjumma akan menunggui kalian. Sebentar lagi, nona Emma yang mengurus cincin kalian akan datang." Ujar Heechul. Kris melirik Tao yang menatap catalognya ragu. Tao canggung dengan Kris.

"Baby, ayo kita lihat bersama." Ujar Kris lembut. Membuat Tao membulatkan matanya menatap Kris. Namun, Tao tahu, ini semacam acting agar dapat menyakinkan ibu Tao. Tao mengangguk.

"Uhm…bagaimana yang ini? Sepertinya akan cocok denganmu, Baby." Ujar ibu Tao. Tao emnatapi sebuah gambar di catalog itu.

2 pasang cincin. Cincinnya sederhana namun begitu indah. Warnanya putih. mata cincin itu berwarna biru muda bercampur dengan merah.

Tao menatapi keterangan disana.

**Cincin ini dipercaya oleh para pendeta asia, bahwa pasangan yang mengenakan cincin ini akan terikat benang merah, dan cintanya akan sedalam samudera. Sejauh apapun pasangan itu pergi, cincin yang sebagai benang merahnya, tak akan terlepas.**

Tao tersenyum.

"Ini bagus." Ujar Tao. Tao melirik ragu Kris.

"Hm, ini bagus." Ujar Kris. Heechul tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ini saja. Baiklah, mengobrolah. Nona Emma akan datang. Nanti malam kalian akan mencoba pakaian pernikahan kalian, bukan?" ucap Heechul lalu pergi meninggalkan 2 namja itu. Kris menghela nafas berat. Dia bersandar.

"Tidak aku percaya akan secepat ini..aku benci ini." Ujar Kris. Tao menunduk. Dia takut menatapi Kris.

.

.

.

.

"Lihatlah Baby, kau manis sekali." Ujar ibu Tao. Mereka semua sekarang ada di rumah kenalan keluarga Kris.

Mereka sedang vitting pakaian, dan keduanya memutuskan menggunakan pakaian serba putih.

"Bukankah Tao begitu manis, Kris?" tanya Siwon yang ada disana. Kris yang sedang duduk saja hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Siwon tahu, itu senyum palsu.

"Nah, ayo kita coba pakaian untuk Kris." Ujar wanita cantik yang bernama Emma. Tao yang sudah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaiannya yang semula mulai mendekati ibunya.

Kris sedang berganti pakaian sekarang. Sambil menunggu, Tao menatapi ibunya yang sedang menelpon seseorang.

Dari pembicaraannya, sepertinya seseorang untuk foto pra wedding mereka. Semua sudah sangat siap. Setelah foto pra wedding mereka, mereka akan melihat-lihat tempat yang sudah mereka siapkan untuk pernikahan mereka. Mereka akan melangsungkan acaranya disebuah gedung, dan disana sudah disiapkan kembang api. Letak gedungnya ada di dekat menara Eiffel.

Tao menatap Kris. Kris terlihat sempurna dengan setelah jas Tuxedo putih dan garis hitam d ujung lengannya. Begitu sempurna. Sayang sekali, sosok dingin itu bukan miliknya. Tao kembali menunduk. Sedih memang.

Setelah agak lama, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Sudah larut, dan Tao begitu lelah hari ini. Lelah dengan pikirannya, lelah dengan tubuhnya, dan lelah dengan hatinya yang tergores.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Tao sedang sarapan bersama orangtuanya.

"Tidak terasa, besok kau akan berganti marga menjadi Wu. Kau akan menikah." Ujar Hangeng, sang kepala rumah tangga. Tao tersenyum.

"Hum….begitulah." ujar Tao dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ada apa Tao? Hari ini kau akan ada pemotretan untuk foto prawedding, dan melihat-lihat tempat pernikahanmu, bukan? Kau juga akan kedatangan temanmu. Kau harus semangat." Ujar ayah Tao. Tao tersenyum riang.

"Hum, aku hanya sedikit gugup saja. Ah, sudah dulu ne? pesawatnya sudah akan datang. Aku akan menjemput teman dulu. Setelah mengantarnya ke mansion milik keluarganya disini, aku akan pulang dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke tempat pemotretan. Bye." Ujar Tao dengan senyum riangnya lalu berlari keluar.

Meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya. Heechul menunduk sedikit.

"Dia akan menjadi milik Kris. Panda kita pergi dengan cepat." Ujar Heechul. Heechul menangis. Terharu, dia terharu sekali. Hangeng mengusap punggung Heechul untuk menenangkan istrinya.

"Hm, dia memang sudah saatnya bukan? Doakan saja yang terbaik untuknya." Ujar Hangeng.

.

.

.

"Tunder-ah!" pekik Tao riang. Tao berpelukan dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Aigo, si panda chubby sudah besar." Ujar Thunder. Thunder melirik sebelahnya. "Ini calon istriku, Tao. Cantik, bukan?" tanya Thunder. Tao melirik yeoja bernama Hyorin.

"Dia sangat cantik. Kalian cocok sekali." Ujar Tao dengan senyum manisnya.

"Annyeong Tao, aku Hyorin." Ujar Hyorin. Tao tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hyorin?"

"Sebien, merci." Ujar Hyorin. "Apa bahasiaku bagus? Hahaa" tawa ketiganya pecah.

"Itu bagus, ayo, kalian harus cepat sampai. Aku harus menghadiri pemotretan pra weddingku." Ujar Tao. Thunder tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Tao kini sedang ada di sebuah taman yang ada di dekat menara Eiffel.

Tao mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih, sedangkan Kris dengan Tuxedo hitam lengkap, dan membawa setangkai mawar merah.

"Baiklah, Tao duduk disini. Tao menatap Kris, dan wajah Kris mendekat ke arahnya, oke?" ucap sang fotografer wanita. Tao kaget dan ketakutan. Takut kalau Kris akan semakin membencinya karena hal ini. Kris menghela nafas. Seolah membuat ini ada ujian dan harus dilalui dengan sabar.

Tao duduk dengan takut-takut. Dan Kris ada dibelakangnya.

Keduanya mengikuti ucapan sang fotografer. Jantung Tao berdegup kencang ketika hidup Kris nyaris menyentuh hidung Tao.

SPLASH!

SPLASHH!

"Oke, ganti posisi. Kalian saling berhadapan dan tersenyum, oke?" tanya si fotografer.

Kris dan Tao berhadapan, dengan setangkai mawar ditengah keduanya. Backroundnya adalah matahari pagi yang cerah lembut dan menara Eiffel.

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

Pemotretan berlangsung cukup lama, hingga jam menunjukkan angka 15:00 PM waktu setempat.

Saatnya mereka melihat tempat mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

.

.

.

.

"Indah bukan? Eomma sudah merancang penuh dengan Lily putih dan mawar putih. White Wedding party." Ucap Heechul. Tao tersenyum.

"Apapun yang dilakukan Eomma, eomma adalah yang terbaik. Xie-xie." Ujar Tao. Heechul tersenyum.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kris? Kau suka konsepnya?" tanya Heechul. Kris mengangguk.

"Konsepnya lembut dan terang. Bagus sekali." Ujar Kris. Heechul tersenyum.

"Kalian bisa istirahat malam nanti, besok acara hanya untuk kalian. Dan, bergandenganlah tangan. Kalian akan jadi pasangan." Ujar Heechul bermaksud menggoda. Tao merona merah, namun muram sekali hatinya.

Tanpa diduga, Kris menggandeng tangannya.

"Baiklah ahjumma, sepertinya kami pulang saja." Ujar Kris. Kris menggandeng tangan Tao keluar. Tanpa melihat Tao yang seakan ingin menangis, sedih, senang, terharu, sakit dan pedih.

Saat sudah sampai di mobil, Kris sedikit kasar melepaskan tangannya dari Tao. Dan itu membuat Tao semakin muram.

"Cepat masuk. Kita akan pulang. Setelah acara besok, tanda tangani langsung surat kontraknya." Ucap Kris dingin dan Tao hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

.

.

Tao menatapi mala mini. Begitu dingin.

RRRTT…RRRTTT…

Telepon masuk ternyata.

"Yeoboseyo? Waeyo Thunder?" tanya Tao.

"Kau harus jujur denganku. Kenapa kau tidak seriang dulu, Tao?" tanya Thunder.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, Tao? Kenapa kau murung? Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan pernikahan namja yang dibilang ahjumma bernama Kris itu?" tanya Thunder. Tao menunduk.

"Tidak sepenuhnya…." Jawab Tao.

"Katakanlah Tao…aku sahabatmu." Ujar Thunder. Tao terisak perlahan.

"Sebenarnya..aku terpaksa menikah dengan Kris-ge..jujur saja, aku mencintai Kris-ge, tetapi dia tidak mencintaiku…dia menikah denganku untuk sebagai bukti warga sekitar tentang surat wasiat keluarganya….hiks…aku begitu mencintainya..aku tidak bisa jujur dengan siapapun karena aku sayang dengan keluargaku yang senang akan pernikahan ini..hiks…" tangisan Tao pecah dimalam itu. segala yang dia rasakan tumpah dan tercurah oleh Thunder.

"Tao…"

"Dan kau tahu? Aku sedih karena aku begitu mencintainya, Dongie." Tangisan Tao pecah malam itu. dia hanya bisa cerita dengan Thunder.

"Rahasiakan ini dari eomma, ne? dan bahagialah dengan Hyorin." Ujar Tao.

"Hm, itu pasti Tao." Ujar Thunder. Setelah bicara begitu, Thunder mematikan ponselnya.

Dinginnya malam, sama seperti arti tangisan Tao.

Dan inilah sakitnya cinta.

Cinta layaknya hukuman mati untukmu, namun, dia bisa menjadi surat terindah untukmu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hiks, maafkan aku Tao *sembah sujud*

Mind to review? No flame, no bash, no plagiat, no siders.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Sad Love Story

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort and Angst.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : ini di tempat indah bernama Paris. Dimana semua cerita sedih itu berawal. Wi Yi Fan atau Kris dan seorang namja bernama Huang Zi Tao. Mereka bertemu, dan terjadilah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan antara keduanya. **IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparmenyan**?*

Okay, Rai akhirnya bisa update XD

Maafkan Rai yang telat update.

Rai sibuk bgt (sibuk apaa lu). Jadinya gak bisa. Mianhamnida klo emang misalnya fic ini kurang berasa angstnya. Rai emng g bakat bikin Angst -_-

Oke, langsung saja!

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao memandang wajah didepan cermin di ruang ganti miliknya. Setetes airmata mengalir dari matanya.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Tao segera menghapus airmatanya. Mungkin saja itu ibu, ayah atau orang yang akan menyuruhnya tenang karena acaranya mulai 30 menit lagi. tak lama, sesosok tubuh seorang namja tampan bermata sipit masuk keruangan itu dengan tatapan tajam dan sulit diartikan Tao. Ya, dia adalah Cheon Dong, Thunder.

Thunder kurang suka panggilan Cheon Dong, atau Dongie. Dia lebih suka dipanggil Thunder. Namun, hanya Tao dan Hyorin yang memanggilnya Thunder. Ibunya pun dibolehkan dengan panggilan Thunder.

"Dongie-ah…" ucap Tao dan tersenyum. Thunder memandang remeh pada Tao. Thunder duduk dihadapan Tao. Matanya menatapi Tao, sahabatnya. Tao melihat, ada emosi aneh dimata Thunder. Bisa dilihat, penuh kebencian.

"Untuk apa kau pasang senyum palsu itu dihadapanku, Tao? Cukup orang tuamu yang kau tipu, jangan aku sahabatmu." Ungkap Thunder. Tao kembali menangis dan menunduk.

"Mianhamnida…Dongie-ah…aku..aku..-" Tao tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Thunder memeluk erat Tao. Kehangatan sahabatnya inilah yang Tao rindukan. Bahu tegap lebar sahabatnya dia rindukan, dan dada bidang yang selalu menjadi sandarannya ketika menangis adalah hal yang paling dia rindukan.

"Sstt..sudahlah, jangan begini Baby Panda. Kau bisa cerita apapun denganku, kau bahkan boleh percaya denganku. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku sahabatmu dan aku akan melindungimu, menangislah. Kau perlu aku sahabatmu untuk menangis, bukan si brengsek yang membuatmu begini." Bisik Thunder ditelinga Tao. Tao semakin terisak. Dia bisa rasakan Thunder semakin berang dengan Kris yang berani membuat Tao yang rapuh menangis.

"Kris…Kris-ge bukan brengsek…dia..hiks..dia tidak salah..aku yang salah karena jatuh cinta dengannya..hiks.." tangis Tao begitu pilu. Thunder terus mengelus bahu Tao. Dia bisa rasakan kesedihan temannya. Thunder kenal Tao. Tao sangat rapuh, dia sangat lemah bila menyangkut perasaan.

Karenanya, saat Thunder dan Tao di Korea, Thunder menjadi pelindung Tao. Hingga Tao nyaris tidak pernah menangis lebih dari 30 menit. Thunder merasa begitu tidak berguna, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak melindungi teman terbaiknya ini yang membuatnya mengerti perasaan dan keindahan? Dasar bodoh, kau tidak berguna Cheon Dong.

"Bagiku, dia seorang brengsek karena membuat temanku yang manis ini menangis. Bukankah kau tahu, aku akan menghancurkan siapapun yang membuatmu menangis? Tapi aku tidak bisa lakukan karena kau mencintainya." Bisik Thunder. Tao melepas pelukan Thunder. Matanya menatap Thunder.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dongie. Aku dan Kris-ge hanya sementara. Setelahnya, kami akan bercerai. Aku sudah memutuskan, bila bercerai, aku akan pulang ke Korea dan memulai hidup baru disana tanpanya." Ucap Tao dengan senyum lemahnya. Thunder menggeleng. Tangan Thunder terulur mengambil tissue dan menghapus airmata temannya itu dengan lembut. Tangan Thunder bahkan tak segan mengelus pipi Tao yang menggemaskan.

"Tersenyumlah, atau aku akan membunuh si brengsek itu." ucap Thunder dengan nada bercanda dan dia tersenyum untuk Tao, meski dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Tao tersenyum riang. Dia bahagia punya sahabat sebaik Thunder, dan dia bersyukur.

Tak lama, seorang wanita masuk.

"Tao, bersiaplah. 10 menit lagi acara akan mulai. Dan, ini bunga rangkaiannya." Ucap wanita bernama Emma. Tao mengangguk.

"Merci." Ucap Tao. Wanita itu kembali berlari keluar untuk mempersiapkan yang lainnya.

"Sebaiknya, aku pergi ke luar. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Hangeng ahjussi. Bersiaplah, Baby Panda." Ujar Thunder lalu mengusap lembut rambut Tao yang bertekstur lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Para hadirin, mari kita sambut mempelai dari pihak Wu, Wu Yi Fan. Hari ini, dia akan menikahi anak Adam bernama Huang Zi Tao." Ucap sang pendeta. Seluruh hadirin disana langsung bertepuk tangan riang.

Music mengalun dengan lembut ketika Kris masuk, dan berjalan menuju altar. Wajahnya dingin seperti biasa. Membuat seluruh wanita disana meneguk liur iri karena Tao akan memiliki namja ini. Mengingatnya, membuat wanita disana iri sekali.

"Dan, mari kita sambut, sang mempelai dari keluarga Huang." Ucap sang pendeta.

"Ayo, Tao. Melangkahlah bersama Dongie. Dia akan menggantikan appa." Ucap Hangeng, Hangeng berjalan menuju altar dan berdiri disamping pendeta. Tao menatap Thunder dan tersenyum.

"Ready?" tanya Thunder dengan senyumnya ketika menatap Tao. Tao mengangguk dan memeluk kecil lengan Thunder. Thunder menatap kedepan.

Keduanya berjalan dengan tangannya yang memeluk kecil lengan Thunder. Hadirin berbisik kecil menatap Thunder dan Tao.

Mata Thunder menatap tajam Kris yang juga menatapnya tajam. Ada aura remeh yang dikeluarkan Kris ketika menatap Thunder yang menjadi wali Tao untuk membawanya ke altar. Thunder diam sebentar dan menatap tajam Kris, aura membunuh kental sekali ketika Thunder menatap Kris. Thunder dan Tao sudah ada di depan altar.

Tao melepaskan pelukannya dari lengan Thunder dan berjalan menuju Kris. Thunder berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke samping pendeta. Didekatnya sudah ada ayah Tao.

"Disini, kita akan melangsungkan upacara sacral bernama pernikahan. Kita sudah tahu kalau tuhan tidak akan membiarkan kita hidup sendirian, karenanya kita diciptakan dengan pasangan." Ucap sang pendeta yang sudah tua. Dia menatap lembut Kris dan tersenyum.

"Wu Yi Fan, disini kau dipertemukan dengan seorang pria bernama Huang Zi Tao, dia adalah anak Adam yang akan kau ganti namanya menjadi Wu Zi Tao. Bersediakah, kau selalu bersamanya, menerimanya, dan menemaninya dikala sedih, senang, dikala sehat maupun sakit, hingga hanya tuhanlah yang memisahkan kalian?" tanya pendeta itu. Kris diam sebentar dan mengangguk kecil.

"Aku bersedia." Ucap Kris. Tao menatap pendeta yang tersenyum ke arahnya dan mulai membuka kitabnya.

"Huang Zi Tao, disini, kau akan dipersunting dengan pria bernama Wu Yi Fan. Namamu akan berganti menjadi Wu Zi Tao. Bersediakah kau mendampingi Kris sebagai suamimu? Bersediakah kau ada disaat dia sedih, senang, sakit maupun sehat hingga hanya tuhanlah yang memisahkan kalian?" tanya sang pendeta. Tao diam. Matanya menatap ayahnya, Thunder dan akhirnya Kris yang juga menatapnya.

"Aku bersedia.." ucap Tao agak lemah karena sedikit takut dengan Kris. Thunder gemertak kesal menatap Kris yang membuat Tao menjadi seperti ini. Namun poker facenya membuatnya seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Thunder sudah membuat catatan, bila dia mendengar Tao sengsara, maka tak akan ada lagi Wu Yi Fan didunia ini.

Seluruh hadirin bertepuk tangan gembira. Kris memang sudah meminta untuk tidak berciuman ketika pernikahan. Dengan alasan, dia agak malu kalau ditonton dengan banyak orang. Dan pendeta memakluminya.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari di kediaman Wu Yi Fan.

Pesta penyambutan pernikahan Tao berlangsung cukup meriah. Taman belakang rumah itu yang sangat luas mampu menampung nyaris setengah kota. Ada banyak pejabat dan orang penting lainnya. Juga banyak sekali orang kaya berdasi disana. Mulai dari pengusaha dan lain sebagainya.

Hyorin dan Thunder duduk disalah satu sofa ditaman yang sudah disiapkan. Keduanya berbincang sejenak.

"Dongie-ah, banyak sekali tamu yang hadir disini, ne?" tanya Hyorin yang bergelayutan manja. Thunder mengecup dahi Hyorin lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hum, tentu saja. Keluarga Wu sudah dikenal oleh banyak orang. Bukan hanya sebagai salah stau keluarga kaya, tetapi juga keluarga yang dikenal rupawan." Ucap Thunder. Tangannya merangkul bahu Hyorin. Keduanya menatapi seluruh orang yang berdansa dengan music klasik, mengobrol, atau menikmati wine mahal disini.

"Bagiku, kaulah yang tertampan. Aku mencintaimu." ungkap Hyorin dengan rona merah wajahnya. Thunder mengecup kilat bibir itu.

"Nado." Thunder tersenyum untuk wanita dipelukannya ini.

"Tapi..kemana si tokoh utama? Apa mereka sedang istirahat sejenak sambil berganti pakaian?" tanya Hyorin yang matanya menelusuri pesta itu. Thunder juga melakukan apa yang dilakukan dengan Hyorin.

"Hum..aneh juga. Ah, sepertinya mereka sedang istirahat. Wajar, pasangan baru." Ucap Thunder. Hyorin tersenyum.

"Kita juga akan menjadi pasangan baru sebentar lagi, kan? Bersabarlah sayang." Ucap Hyorin lalu bersandar pada dada Thunder. Thunder tersenyum.

"Aku tak sabar lagi." bisiknya sambil mengecup lembut rambut Hyorin yang wangi sekali.

.

.

.

Tao sedang ada dikamar keduanya sekarang. Kris mengambil sebuah surat dibrangkas dan memberikannya pada Tao.

"Tanda tangani, cepat!" ucap Kris dengan nada dingin. Tao menatap surat itu. surat kontrak. Dan akan berakhir 5 bulan, dan dimulai besok. Tao mengambil pena yang sudah disiapkan dan langsung menandatangi surat itu. Sebilah pisau menggores hatinya hingga tidak berbentuk lagi. Begitu menyakitkan.

Kris juga melakukan hal yang sama, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Menanda tangani kontrak ini untuk kebebasannya.

"Sekarang, cepat keluar. Bertingkahlah kalau kau mencintaiku." Ucap Kris lalu berjalan keluar. Tao menatap sendu punggung Kris

"Aku tak bertingkah mencintaimu karena aku memang mencintaimu, Kris-ge…" bisik batin Tao.

.

.

.

"Wah, si pasangan baru mesra sekali." Ucap Hyorin menatap Tao dan Kris. Tao tersenyum.

"Ahaha..begitulah…" ucap Tao dengan senyum riang sementara Thunder tahu, itu senyum dan tawa riang palsu yang dia benci. Kris sialan, dia membuat sahabat berotak bayi polos seperti ini.

"Jadi…kalian akan bulan madu kemana?" tanya Hyorin. Tao diam. Kris menjawab.

"Sepertinya kami akan ke Venezuella kalau ada waktu. Untuk sementara, kami tidak ada waktu. Bukan begitu, Baby?" tanya Kris lembut. Tao menatap Kris dan mengangguk sedikit canggung.

"Aigo, tempat yang bagus. Tao-er, kau hebat sekali. Suamimu begitu menyayangimu, aku jadi iri." Ucap Hyorin dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku lebih sayang denganmu." Ucap Thunder dengan wajah tenang bagaikan air tanpa riak yang membuat ngeri. Hyorin tersenyum pada calon suaminya yang dia anggap cemburu mendengar pernyataan Hyorin tadi.

"Ne~ aku juga menyayangimu." Ungkap Thunder. Kris menatapi Hyorin dan akhirnya menatap Thunder. Wajah Thunder datar, namun matanya seolah akan membunuh Kris.

Pesta dansa telah dimulai, para undangan mulai berdansa dengan riang.

"Kris-ssi, bolehkan aku berdansa dengan sahabatku ini?" tanya Thunder. Hyorin tersenyum.

"Hum, tentu boleh. Asal jangan kau ambil istriku, ne?" tanya Kris dengan acting yang luar biasa. Thunder tersenyum kecil. "Hyorin-ah, bolehkah?" tanya Thunder. Hyorin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Thunder mendekati Tao dan mengulurkan tangannya. Tao sedikit ragu, dan akhirnya mengambil uluran tangan Thunder.

Thunder membawanya ketengah-dan mulai berdansa bersamanya. Tangan Thunder berada dipinggang ramping Tao. Tangan kanan Tao berada dibahu Thunder.

"Kau masih menyukainya?" tanya Thunder pada Tao. Tao tersenyum. Musik alunan biola, piano, dan cello membuat harmoni lembut.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Dongie-ah." Ucap Tao. Thundder gemertak.

"Aku tidak ingin kau bersama dengannya, aku takut dia akan membuatmu sengsara." Ucap Thunder berusaha lembut dengan sahabat terbaiknya ini. Matanya menatap dalam manik mata sahabatnya ini. Matanya berubah sendu.

"Aku tahu, dan aku akan menjalaninya. Meskipun itu menyakitkan, tapi hadapi dengan senyum. Aku yakin, tuhan akan mengabulkan permohonanku dan Kris-ge akan membalas cintaku." Ucap Tao. Thunder menatap mata Tao dan tersenyum.

"Kau sudah dewasa ternyata. Aku pikir, badanmu saja yang dewasa, otakmu masih polos seperti bayi." Ucap Thunder dengan wajah isengnya. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Aku ini sudah dewasa, kalau tidak dewasa, berarti tidak normal." Ucap Tao sambil menggerutu. Thunder tertawa.

"Oh ayolah, ingat ketika SMA? Kau bahkan saking polosnya ketakutan melihat orang pacaran. Dan ingat lagi, kau bahkan tidak mengerti artinya French kiss. Hahahaha." Tawa Thunder. Geli sekali dia ingat kenangan SMA mereka. Thunder selalu melindungi Tao, dan itu kadang membuat berita miring di SMA kalau Thunder menyukai Tao.

"Ya! Jangan ingatkan itu padaku." Ucap Tao. Sepertinya dia jadi malu ingat itu. padahal kenyataannya, sampai kini pun dia tak mengerti French kiss.

"Aku bahkan bisa tebak, sampai sekarang kau tidak mengerti French kiss. Khukhukhu." Tawa Thunder. Tao memerah karena malu. "Am I right?" bisik Thundder ditelinga Tao. Membuat wajah Tao merah.

.

.

.

Sementara dikejauhan, Hyorin menatap Thunder. Ada sedikit nada cemburu disana, namun dia hapus karena dia yakin, Thunder mencintainya. Lagipula, Thunderlah yang melamarnya, dan itu dipastikan dia mencintai Hyorin. Hyorin menatap Kris dan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak berubah…" ucap Hyorin. Kris menaikan alisnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak ingat denganku…ternyata…" bisik Hyorin. Matanya sendu.

"Apa maksudmu, nona?" tanya Kris heran.

"Ingat ketika kau SMA, kau ditembak oleh seorang gadis berkulit coklat, berambut kucir dua, berkacamata tebal, dan kau membentaknya..kau membentaknya ditaman belakang sekolah" bisiknya sambil menunduk. Kris membelak.

Ya, ketika Kris SMA, ada seorang gadis yang nekat menembaknya.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

.

"Kumohon…aku mencintaimu…" ucap yeoja itu. Kris menatap remeh.

"Kau tidak salah? Lihat dirimu. Kau jelek, berkacamata tebal, kutu buku, dan tak terkenal. Kau pikir, aku akan menyukaimu? Jangan mimpi." Ucap Kris dingin. Yeoja itu menangis.

"Aku…aku akan berubah." Ucap yeoja itu. Kris semakin remeh memandang yeoja itu.

"Jangan begitu, kau bisa semakin jelek. Sudahlah, kau membuang waktuku." Ucap Kris lalu pergi.

Meninggalkan seorang yeoja menangis pilu. Tega memang, tapi itulah Kris. Kris terkenal sebagai pangeran dingin dan tak berhati, wajar dia bisa membuat seorang yeoja menangis.

.

.

.

END of FLASHBACK

.

"Kau..kau yeoja itu?" tanya Kris tidak percaya. Hyorin mengangguk.

Kris tidak percaya. Maksudnya, lihatlah Hyorin. Dia berubah menjadi yeoja cantik dan sangat sexy. Hingga membuat Kris linglung tidak kenal dengan Hyorin.

"Ya, aku berubah menjadi seperti ini karena ingin membuktikan denganmu. Dan sekarang, aku juga akan menikah dengan Thunder. Namja yang menerimaku kala itu sebelum aku berubah seperti ini. Aku menjadi seperti ini juga deminya. Memang, dia menerimaku apa adanya waktu itu, tetapi aku ingin membuatnya senang." Ungkap Hyorin dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

Kris menatap Tao yang berdansa dengan Thunder. Tanpa ekspresi.

Pesta itu telah selesai, keduanya kembali mendekati Kris dan Hyorin.

"Princess, mau berdansa denganku?" tanya Thunder lembut. Hyorin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Hyorin menerima uluran tangan Thunder dan kembali berdansa.

Tao duduk didekat Kris. Sedikit canggung memang. Tapi berusaha menepis perasaan itu olehnya. Kris memandangi Tao yang gugup dengan rona merahnya membuatnya terlihat manis dimata tamu. Benar-benar beruntung Kris, dia mendapatkan seseorang dengan wajah manis khas anak-anak.

.

.

.

Pesta telah usai, para tamu undangan sudah pulang. Kris sedang berada dikamarnya yang sengaja dibuat Siwon ada 2 tempat tidur berbeda.

Kris sedang menonton tv, sedangkan Tao berganti pakaian dengan piama yang sudah disiapkan oleh Siwon. Tak lama, Tao keluar dengan balutan piama putih yang kebesaran hingga memperlihatkan bahu mulus Tao yang layaknya wanita, dan dadanya yang putih mulus. Walau piama itu sudah dikancing, tetapi piama itu memang sengaja didesain dengan kancing yang sedikit.

"Maafkan aku, Kris-ge. Piama ini sedikit kebesaran. Kalau risih, aku akan tidur dengan menutup sekujur tubuhku." Ucap Tao. Tao berjalan cepat menuju tempat tidurnya dan segera pergi tidur dengan menutup sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kris berdecih lalu mematikan tv dan pergi tidur.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Kris : maafkan gege, baby. Author yang bikin gege begini.

Tao : gege jahat! Tao benci gege!

Kris : woy! Tanggung jawab! Tao jdi benci w.

Auhot : *siul2 gaje* review please XD

No flame, no bash, no SIDERS dan NO PLAGIAT ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Sad Love Story

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort and Angst.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : ini di tempat indah bernama Paris. Dimana semua cerita sedih itu berawal. Wi Yi Fan atau Kris dan seorang namja bernama Huang Zi Tao. Mereka bertemu, dan terjadilah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan antara keduanya. **IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparmenyan**?*

Okay, Rai akhirnya bisa update XD

Maafkan Rai yang telat update.

Rai sibuk banget.

Oke, langsung saja!

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang sarapan sendiri kali ini. Dia memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan dirinya dan Kris. Meski banyak sekali maid, tapi Tao ingin berguna.

Kris turun dari sana dengan wajah dinginnya. Tao tersenyum. berusaha ramah.

"Selamat pagi ge, aku sudah buatkan sara-"

"Aku tidak makan. Aku sudah terlambat." Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Tao yang terdiam. Setitik airmatanya mengalir. Sakit..sakit sekali.

"Tolong maafkan tuan Kris.." ucap sang Buttler. Tao menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan bereskan dulu." Ucap Tao. Buttler menggeleng.

"Anda sudah lelah. Istirahat saja." Ucapnya dan menyuruh 2 orang maid untuk membersihkannya. Tao menunduk dan berjalan menuju taman belakang.

"Kasihan sekali tuan Tao. Padahal, dia namja manis yang hangat." Ucap seorang maid. Maid yang lain mengangguk.

"Tuan Kris memang dingin sekali. Dia namja kurang ajar karena menyia-nyiakan tuan Tao." Ucap yang lain.

.

.

.

Tao ada dikebun belakang sekarang. Matanya menatap kosong dengan airmata mengalir tanpa henti.

"Bersabarlah..aku akan berpisah..dia membenciku..hiks.." tangis Tao.

"Tao?" tanya sebuah suara. Tao menoleh dan mendapati Thunder.

"Dongie…hiks…"

"Cukup! Apa yang dilakukan dengan si brengsek itu Tao? Lihatlah, kau sampai begini!." Ucap Thunder kesal. Dia duduk disamping Tao, menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya hangat. Tao menangis sejadinya dipelukan hangat temannya.

"Dia..hiks..apa salahku…aku bersikap ramah, tetapi seperti itu..hiks..salahku apa Dongie..hiks.." tanya Tao. Thunder merasakana emosinya memuncak. Tidak benar! Tao adalah temannya. Dia cukup tentan dan rapuh. Lemah sekali meskipun dulu dia atlet.

"Aku sudah bilang, Tao. Dia buruk dan aku tidak akan merestui kalian." Ucap Thunder. Dia mengelus punggung Tao. Ini tidak baik. Tak lama, dia merasakan Tao tertidur dipelukannya. Lelah sehabis menangis, mungkin. Thunder tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuh Tao untuk di bawa kekamarnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan olehraga sedikit dengan Kris." Ucap Thunder dengan seringainya.

.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat bersama dengan seorang namja tampan. Namja tampan itu adalah Thunder.

Wajahnya diliputih iri dan dendam dan kebencian pada Kris.

"Hey, apa masalahmu hingga membuat wajah begitu untukku, huh?" tanya kris dingin. Thunder berdecih sebal.

"Kau boleh saja membenci Tao, tapi hargailah dia. Dia menyukaimu, tuan berwajah jelek." Ucap thunder dingin. Kris membelakkan matanya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Hey, dalam seumur hidupku, aku dipanggil tampan oleh semua orang. Kau buta. Dan apa itu maksudmu? Dia menyukaiku? Sungguh pernyataan menjijikan." Ucap Kris dingin. Thunder mati-matian menahan emosinya. Tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku tangannya memutih. Kris bisa melihatnya sekilas, tapi ia tidak berduli.

"**Hey Man**, bukankah negaramu adalah Negara yang mengizinkan pernikahan sesama jenis? Aku tahu tujuanmu menikahi Tao, yaitu memenuhi surat wasiat orangtuamu, brengsek. Tapi aku ingatkan padamu, sekali kau buat Tao menangis, kau akan tahu akibatmu." Ucapnya. Thunder berdiri dan pergi. Kris menggeram kesal.

"Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengan Tao, sialan?" tanya Kris menatap punggung Thunder yang jauh. Thunder menyeringai, namun Kris bisa melihat emosi dendam, marah, dan kelembutan juga kesedihan dimata Thunder. Hey, ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Dia adalah sahabat terbaik yang mengajariku kehidupan." Jawabnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris. Belum jauh, Thunder berbalik. Kris menatap mata Thunder.

"Perlakukan Tao dengan baik, atau kau suatu hari menyesal karena kehilangan Tao." Ucap Thunder. Kris menyeringai.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal." Jawab Kris yakin. Thunder menyeringai. Kris benci seringaian itu

"Jawaban yang bagus. Kita lihat, siapa yang akan memohon suatu hari nanti untuk meminta Tao kembali." Ucap Thunder yakin dan meninggalkan Kris.

"Aku tidak akan memintanya kembali bila dia memang pergi." Ucap Kris.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang meminum kopi diruang kerjanya. Pikirannya masih tentang ucapan Thunder.

**Jawaban yang bagus. Kita lihat, siapa yang akan memohon suatu hari nanti untuk meminta Tao kembali.**

"Ck, yakin sekali dia berbicara begitu. Dasar Korea." Umpat Kris. Sejujurnya, itu sama saja dia menghina ibunya yang berasal dari Korea.

Tak lama, pintunya dibuka oleh Siwon. Dia membawa seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian kerja yang agak..err…sexy.

"Ternyata tuan besar sedang bekerja. Aku perkenalkan Bora padamu. Dia adalah asisten wanitamu." Ucap Siwon. Wanita cantik bertubuh sexy mirip Hyorin itu tersenyum manis.

"Hello. Namaku Bora. Senang berkenalan denganmu, tuan Kris." Ucapnya. Kris menatapi tubuh yeoja itu dari atas hingga kebawah. Sexy.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Ucap Siwon. Siwon keluar dari ruangan itu. Tak lama, sms dari Siwon masuk ke ponsel kris.

**Selamat bersenang-senang, kawan. Semoga hadiah baruku untukmu membuatmua merasa tenang tanpa kepenatan. Aku tahu kau menyukai sosok sexy seperti Hyorin dengan kulit kecoklatan, right?**

Kris menyeringai.

"Come here, Bora." Ucap Kris.

.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat membawa cake ke kantor Kris. Siwon pernah bilang dulu, Kris senang sekali dengan umma yang membawanya kue ke kantornya. Dan Tao bermaksud untuk lebih mengenal suaminya itu.

Ah…suami..kata itu sepertinya membuat Tao murung. Dia tak dianggap oleh Kris.

"Permisi, aku ingin bertemu dengan Wu Yi Fan." Ucapnya pada seorang receptionist. Dia tersenyum.

"Tuan Tao, anda tidak usah meminta izin. Masuk saja." Ucapnya. Ramah. Tao mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya. Membuat seluruh orang terdiam.

"Malaikat" pikir mereka yang ada disana melihat Tao.

.

.

Tao sampai didepan ruangan Kris. Tao tersenyum. Kotak kue ditangannya digenggam erat. Saat Tao akan membuka pintu, dia mendengar suara aneh.

"Ah…Tuan Kris..eungh…milikmu..ah..besar..ugh..**i like it**.." ucap sebuah suara wanita. Tao bergetar. Oh tidak, dia terlalu rapuh untuk hancur menatap dan mendengar suaminya bersama orang lain.

Tao menjauhi pintu itu. Kotak bersisi kue buatannya dibuang ke kotak sampah terdekat.

Perasaan hancur Tao semakin menjadi. Tubuhnya bergetar.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat pucat. Matanya terlihat lelah. Matanya kini menatap foto pernikahan mereka yang berakting palsu.

Airmata mengalir semakin deras.

"Ya Tuhan, hapuskan perasaanku untuk Kris-ge..jangan kau buat aku mencintainya sampai seperti ini..hiks…" tangisan Tao kembali pecah. Maid yang mendengar dari luar tak bisa berbuat apapun lagi.

"Tuan Kris keterlaluan. Dia membuat anak rapuh dan baik hati sepertinya menangis" ucap maid-maid itu. Yang lainnya mengangguk.

.

.

Seorang buttler datang dengan membawa makan malam. Buttler itu mendekati Tao yang masih menangis. Tao hanya mengenakan kemeja putih ukuran besar yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Buttler itu sudah memasukkan obat penenang agar Tao tenang dan tidur dengan nyenak. "**Maafkan aku, Tuan Tao. Tapi ini adalah cara dari salah satu tuanku yang lain agar kau tenang."** Bisik Buttler bernama Besten itu dipikirannya.

"Tuan Tao, makanlah. Anda harus makan." Ucapnya. Tao tersenyum. jujur, Tao tidak ingin makan. Tapi dia menghargai orang. Sangat menghargai, jadilah dia akan memakannya.

"Ne, aku akan memakannya." Ucapnya. Tao memakannya sedikit. Baru 3 sendok, Tao merasakan tubuhnya mengantuk. Dan emosinya stabil.

Dan tiba-tiba, Tao tertidur. Buttler itu tersenyum dan menyelimuti Tao.

.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang memasuki kawasan rumahnya.

Maid membungkuk hormat ketika Kris lewat. Tanpa Kris sadari, para maid terlihat suram dan tak tersenyum.

Mereka mulai agak tidak menyukai sifat Kris. Mungkin akibat pengaruh Tao.

Kris masih bisa mengingat moment indah bersama Bora dirumahnya. Bora memberikan 'tubuhnya' untuk Kris seutuhnya, dan itu semakin membuat Kris bahagia.

Saat Kris masuk ke kamarnya dan Tao, Kris melihat tubuh Tao yang tertidur. Kris memperhatikan wajah Tao.

Damai, polos, tenang dan manis.

"Shit! Aku ini baru saja bicara apa?!" pekik Kris. Kria segera berlari menuju kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Tao terlihat sedang memasak pancake bersama 2 orang koki. Koki koki itu senang Tao mau memasak. Mereka tahu, Tao mandiri.

"Ah, jangan pakai susuk itu tuan, susu itu terlalu tinggi kalorinya dan gulanya juga sangat tinggi. Gunakan saja yang ini." Ucap seorang koki. Tao menatap botol susu yang ada ditangannya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Aku takut nanti ibuku sakit gigi karena merasakan susu yang kelewat manis, terima kasih Yuri-ah." Ucap Tao dengan senyum manisnya membuat Tao merasakan dia baru saja bertemu dengan malaikat.

"Sama-sama." Ucapnya lagi.

Tao membuat secangkir mocca kesukaannya. Yuri sang koki tersenyum.

"Anda lihai sekali." Ucapnya. Tao tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Sebaiknya kau lihat ibuku. Dia jauh lebih lihai dariku." Ucap Tao. Seorang koki bernama Jessie tersenyum.

"Tuan, apa kau ingin krimnya diberi alcohol dan gula pasir?" tanyanya. Tao berpikir.

"Sebaiknya jangan, ayahku alergi alcohol. Dia gampang mabuk meski alkoholnya sedikit. Pakai saja gula pasir sedikit. Dia agak kurang suka manis." Ungkap Tao dengan senyum manisnya.

Jessie berpikir, Tao yang begitu peduli hingga dia hapal apa yang tidak disukai oleh orangtuanya.

"Uhm.. apa menurut kalian, sebaiknya Kris aku beritahu kalau hari ini ayah dan ibuku akan berkunjung?" tanya Tao. Semuanya diam.

"Kami tidak tahu, sebaiknya bilang saja tuan." Ucap Jessie. Tao menghela nafas.

.

.

.

"Kris…uhm..ayah dan ibuku..akan berkunjung kesini.." ucap Tao. Kris terlihat sedang mengenakan dasinya.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku mau pergi." Ucap Kris dingin dan tak peduli seperti biasanya lalu mengambil tas kerjanya. Tao menunduk. Tangannya meremas dadanya yang sesak.

.

.

.

"Ahahaha, Baby kenapa kau mengurus, eoh?" tanya ibu Tao yang mencubit kecil pipi Tao yang bagisnya terlihat menggemaskan. Tao tertawa kecil.

"Aniyo, aku kurang makan akibat lelah karena Kris-ge." Ucap Tao dengan tawa riang buatannya..

"Ah, aku tahu." Ucap ibunya.

"Rumahmu sepi, apa Kris bekerja?" tanya Hangeng. Tao mengangguk.

"Ah, daripada kau bosan, ayo kita berbelanja bunga untuk rumahmu." Ucap ibu Tao. Tao mengangguk setuju. Dia sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan bersama ibunya.

"Dan aku harus ke kantor untuk membahas bisnis. Bye." Ucap Hangeng.

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Terlihat Tao yang sedang membawa banyak sekali bunga. Entah itu mawar merah dan putih, serta Lily.

"Tuan, sebaiknya anda istirahat dulu di taman belakang." Ucap seorang wanita bernama Jessie. Tao bingung.

"Kenapa Jessie? Tidak apa-apa. Aku mau langsung tidur saja." Ucapnya. Yuri mendekati Tao.

"Tuan Tao, kami sudah siapkan kamar dilantai bawah." Ucap Yuri. Tao merasa aneh.

"Sudahlah, jangan begini. Sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Tao cepat dan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

Yuri menunduk.

"Gawat…" bisik Yuri.

.

.

Tao berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan bunga yang tadi dia titipkan dengan seorang maid.

Tao membuka pintu kamarnya dengan senyum riang.

"Ge, aku lihat mobilmu-"

Tao diam. Pemandangan didepannya begitu menyayat hatinya.

Disana, dia melihat seorang yeoja yang tertidur dengan tanpa busana, dan hanya dengan selimut saja. Yeoja itu membuka matanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kris keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Tao?"

Tao sudah mengalirkan airmatanya. Rasanya sesak sekali. Airmata tak berhenti mengalir.

"Maafkan aku mengganggu kalian. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Tao lalu berlari keluar kamarnya.

Airmata it uterus mengalir deras tak henti.

.

.

.

Tao duduk sendirian diujung taman kota. Malam yang dingin tak sedingin hatinya. Setega inikah Kris? Berselingkuh dan membawa selingkuhannya kekamar mereka dan melakukan senggama?

Airmata semakin mengalir deras. Tubuhnya remuk. Kesedihan begitu dalam.

Tao tahu, salah dia jatuh cinta pada Kris sampai seperti ini, tetapi tak bisakah Kris membuka hatinya untuk Tao? Sekali saja…

"Tao?" tanya sebuah suara. Tao mendongak dan mendapati Thunder. Dia berlari dan duduk disamping Tao.

Tao langsung memeluk tubuh Thunder dan menangis sejadinya dipelukannya. Tao menceritakan tentang Kris dan wanita selingkuhannya.

Thunder memeluk tubuh Tao dan mengecup puncak kepala Tao. Thunder bahkan menjilat airmata Tao. Ada sensasi hangat aneh. Apa ini?

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.." ucapnya. Tao heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia selalu menguasai hati dan pikiranmu, meski kau tahu dia tidak mencintaimu. aku disini selalu mengasihi dan melindungimu. Kenapa kau tak melupakannya saja, aku ada disini mengasihimu." Ucap Thunder yang mengecup pipi Tao. Tao masih belum mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu Cheon Dong?" tanya Tao. Thunder tersenyum.

"Aku menyukaimu, ah tidak aku mencintaimu melebihi Hyorin. Aku sudah lama memendam perasaanku untukmu. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menghapuskan Kris dipikiranmu, dan menggantikannya denganku. Now, you are MINE!" ucap Thunder yang membuat pipi Tao bersemu manis.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

*dendam sama kris

Jahat! Tao gw *R:lu yg bkin kn thor -_-

Oke, no bacotlah.

Just review! No flame, no bash, no flame!


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Sad Love Story

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort and Angst.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : ini di tempat indah bernama Paris. Dimana semua cerita sedih itu berawal. Wi Yi Fan atau Kris dan seorang namja bernama Huang Zi Tao. Mereka bertemu, dan terjadilah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan antara keduanya. **IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparmenyan**?*

Okay, Rai akhirnya bisa update XD

Maafkan Rai yang telat update.

Rai sibuk banget.

Oke, langsung saja!

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.." ucapnya. Tao heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia selalu menguasai hati dan pikiranmu, meski kau tahu dia tidak mencintaimu. aku disini selalu mengasihi dan melindungimu. Kenapa kau tak melupakannya saja, aku ada disini mengasihimu." Ucap Thunder yang mengecup pipi Tao. Tao masih belum mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu Cheon Dong?" tanya Tao. Thunder tersenyum.

"Aku menyukaimu, ah tidak aku mencintaimu melebihi Hyorin. Aku sudah lama memendam perasaanku untukmu. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menghapuskan Kris dipikiranmu, dan menggantikannya denganku. Now, you are MINE!" ucap Thunder yang membuat pipi Tao bersemu manis.

Tao teringat sesuatu. Tao langsung melepaskan pelukan Thunder. Thunder menatap mata Tao heran.

"Salah..ini salah. Kau memiliki Hyorin. Kalian bahkan-"

"Aku bisa membatalkannya untukmu." Ucap Thunder enteng dengan wajah seolah mengatakan 'itu bukanlah masalah besar untukku'. Tao menggeleng kuat. Tao berdiri.

"Maaf, ini salah. Hyorin mencintaimu, dan aku…aku…aku mencintai Kris-ge. Dan, aku masih menjadi pendampingnya..jadi…" Tao tidak bisa berucap lagi. Thunder berdecih sebal. Wajahnya seolah meremehkan.

"Kris? Namja brengsek itu? namja yang beraninya membuat orang yang aku cintai menangis? Dia tak ada bedanya dengan rendahan. Aku tidak mencintai Hyorin. Aku hanya membutuhkannya agar menghapuskan imageku yang dulu menyukaimu. Aku memang gay, dan aku mencintaimu." ucap Thunder serius sekali. Thunder berdiri, dan memeluk Tao hangat.

"Hiks..aku sangat mencintainya, Cheon Dongie…hiks…Kris-ge adalah cinta pertamaku, dan dia adalah orang yang merebut hatiku..hiks.." tangisan Tao pecah dipelukan Thunder. Thunder cemburu. Belum pernah dia merasakan kemarahan dan kecemburuan yang menyatu menjadi satu didalam hatinya ini. Menyakitkan sekali.

"Kalau begitu, akan aku curi hatimu darinya dengan terang-terangan, dan aku akan mencuri hatimu untukku. Kau juga sudah mencuri hatiku dari pertama kita bertemu. Dan hatimu hanya untukku, kau untukku, aku untukmu Tao. Bukan namja brengsek yang berani membuat namja cinta pertamaku ini sengsara." Ucap Thunder. Tao tersentuh. Ucapan Thunder melunakkan hatinya.

Haruskah ia melepaskan Kris?

Melepaskan cinta pertamanya, dan memulai kehidupan baru bersama Thunder?

"So, Be Mine?" tanya Thunder romantis. Senyumnya begitu mempesona. Tubuh keduanya begitu dekat. Satu tangannya melingkar pada pinggang ramping Tao, dan satunya lagi mengelus sisi wajah Tao. Kedua kepalanya menyatu dalam sinar terang bulan. Tao merasa nyaman.

"Hum.." angguk Tao perlahan. Membuat Thunder bagaikan terbang menuju tuhan. Seolah dia akan memeluk tuhan dan mengatakan, terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang bersantai dirumahnya. Moodnya sedang baik pagi ini, tidak ada Tao. Dan dia akan menemani Bora berbelanja nanti siang.

Tak lama, sang Buttler datang mendekati Kris.

"Tuan Kris, Tuan Tao sudah pulang." Ucapnya. Kris mendesah berat dan mengangguk. Tak lama, sesosok tubuh namja manis masuk. Matanya menatap Kris dengan senyum. Kris berdecih sebal. Tao mendekati Kris dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Ge…" ucap Tao. Kris menatap sinis namja manis yang tersenyum begitu manis ini. Namun senyumnya terlihat lemah, dan sedikit lelah. Pasrah mungkin.

"Hn?" Tao tetap tersenyum.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih denganmu….Aku…memang sangat mencintaimu…" ucap Tao dengan rona merah. Manis. Kris akui dia terlihat manis, namun otaknya mengatakan Tao menjijikan.

"Menjijikan." Kata itu meluncur dari mulut Kris. Tao tetap tersenyum. hatinya semakin sakit. Bukan, ini bukan sakit hinaan. Tetapi sakit akibat cinta. Ya, cinta Tao terlalu kuat hingga ketika mendengar cibiran dari orang yang dia cintai membuatnya sakit. Tapi, dia tersenyum karena bisa menatap Kris.

"Aku tahu. Karenanya, aku menyadarinya. Kau tidak akan menyukai namja menjijikan sepertiku…aku tahu sekarang, Thunder ternyata mencintaiku..aku..aku..aku akan menghapus cinta dihatiku yang harusnya untukmu. Aku..aku akan berusaha. Aku akan berusaha mencintai Thunder." Ucap Tao dengan senyum manisnya. Kris sedikit kaget. Hey, apa itu airmata?

"Hey-"

"Dan kau tahu? Aku memutuskan, kita akan bercerai secepatnya. Semalam, aku dan Thunder menemui Siwon-ge. Dan..kami akan membuat scenario agar kita bisa lebih cepat bercerai. Aku yakin, kau akan semakin senang, kita akan berpisah. Kau bisa menikah dengan wanita semalam..hiks..terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan ucapan seorang namja menjijikan ini ge." Ucap Tao lalu langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Kris berdiri hendak mengejar Tao. Tapi tubuhnya diam. Otak, hati dan tubuhnya tak sejalan.

Oh sial! Ada apa dengan dirinya?

.

.

.

"Baby, bagaimana dengan gaun malam yang ini?" tanya Bora. Kris sedang ada di mall bersama yang Bora. Kris menatap gaun itu.

"Kurasa bagus untukmu." Ucapnya. Bora tersenyum.

"Aku akan mencobanya."

Bora masuk ke ruang ganti. Kris sedang duduk dan memainkan ponselnya. Tak lama, dia mendengar wanita berbisik.

"_Hey, itu kan Kris? Bukankah dia sudah menikah? Kenapa bersama wanita lain?"_

"_Sepertinya dia berselingkuh."_

"_Dia menjijikan. Berselingkuh dengan wanita pada dia sudah memiliki seorang pria manis." _

SIAL!

Apa pernikahannya diketahui oleh seluruh Paris?

Bora keluar dan membawa pakaian yang sepertinya sudah selesai dia coba. Dia tersenyum manis.

"Iya, memang cocok. Ayo kita pulang Baby. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang." Ucap Bora.

.

.

.

Thunder terlihat sedang ada disebuah ruangan putih yang layaknya ruangan penuh kesedihan. Hanya ada dirinya dan Hyorin dirumah baru yang rencananya untuk mereka bulan madu nanti.

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisik Hyorin disela tangisnya. Thunder menatap ke arah lain.

"Aku menyayangimu sebagai adik. Aku tahu aku bersalah, tetapi maafkan aku. Aku mencintai Tao, dan sudah sangat lama. Ketika dia membuka hatinya untukku, aku akan menangkapnya dan tak akan aku lepas. Aku rasa kita harus berpisah." Ucap Thunder. Hyorin masih menangis.

"Dia sudah menikah dengan Kris." Ucap Hyorin. Setelah dia tak mencintai Kris dan mencintai Thunder, kenapa Thunder seperti ini?

"Aku tahu. Dan aku akan membuat scenario agar keduanya bercerai dalam waktu 1-2 bulan. Setelahnya, kami akan ke Korea. Memulai hidup baru dengan tinggal di Jejudo Island." Ucap Thunder. Thunder berdiri dan tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal. Mulailah hidup baru." Ucap Thunder lalu melangkah meninggalkan Hyorin yang semakin menangis.

.

.

.

Tao sedang bersama Thunder sekarang. Keduanya sedang berada appartemen milik Thunder.

"Chagiya~" ucap Thunder manja. Tao tersenyum.

"Waeyo?" tanya Tao. Keduanya duduk dengan posisi menghadap ke jendela, dan Thunder memeluknya dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Tao.

"Aku menyayangimu~" ucap Thunder dengan manjanya. Tao terkikik kecil.

"Aku tahu, dan aku juga begitu." Ucap Tao. Thunder tersenyum.

"_**Close you eyes, honey**_." Bisik Thunder. Tao memejamkan matanya. Tao merasakan ada yang melingkar di lehernya. Agak dingin.

"Buka matamu." Tao membuka matanya. Dia menatap Thunder yang menyodorkan cermin. Tao merona. Disana, ada kalung emas putih dengan tulisan 'Thunder'. "Lihat leherku." Ucap Thunder yang mengarahkan cermin itu kelehernya dan tersenyum. 'Tao'. Ya, Tao dikalung Thunder.

"Dongie…"

"Aku akan memenuhi diriku di sini." Ucap Thunder di dada Tao. "Di sini," Thunder menunjuk dahi Tao. "Dan sini." Ucap Thunder dibibir Tao." _**You are MINE**_"

Tao menangis. Terharu. Dia senang ada yang mencintainya sepenuh hati. Bersyukur. Tapi…kenapa hatinya memanggil Kris? Oh tidak, lupakan Kris.

Keduanya berciuman lembut. Terasa penuh cinta.

"Aku akan mengirim pesan ke Kris kalau kau menginap dirumah calon pengantin barumu, yaitu aku." Ucap Thunder dan mengecup lagi bibir Tao. Tao tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini, Kris terlihat sedang duduk ditamannya bersama Siwon. Siwon menatap Kris.

"Ini bahaya sekali Kris. Perselingkuhanmu dengan Bora nyaris saja ketahuan dan kedengaran dengan dewan tinggi." Ucap Siwon. Kris mendesah berat.

"Aku tahu."

"Aku yakin Tao sudah menceritakan tentang dirinya dan Thunder. Kris, kau gila. Aku menyuruhmu mempertahankan pernikahan kalian hingga 5 bulan. Apa itu?! 2 bulan? Kalian benar-benar gila!" ucap Siwon. Kris menatap ke arah lain.

"Dia yang meminta." Ucap Kris.

"Tapi dia begini karena kau kasar! Kau benar-benar ingin jatuh miskin!" ucap Siwon. Kris menatap kesal.

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Aku lebih menyukai bersama Bora daripada dengan namja." Ucap Kris. Siwon berdecak sebal.

"Aku tak mengerti. Kurang apa Tao? Dia manis dan menggemaskan. Dia juga baik hati. Kau saja yang membencinya." Ucap Siwon. Kris diam. Ya, dia memang membenci Tao. Tapi…tetap saja kan?

"Bukankah kau mengirimiku Bora, iya kan? Kau juga bersalah." Ucap Kris. Siwon memijat pelipisnya.

"Aku mengirim Bora sebagai pelampiasan, bukan untuk kau cintai. Dasar bodoh. Sudahlah! Cerna kata-kataku. Pikirkan saja! Kau sudah menyakiti hati seorang namja seperti Tao. Pikirkan kedepan seperti apa nasibmu! Dan pikirkan rasa cinta Tao untukmu!" Ucap Siwon lalu langsung meninggalkan Kris.

Kris menatap langit. Pikirannya berbisik pada hatinya.

**Tao…**

**Apa aku sejahat itu?**

**Apa aku buta hingga tak bisa melihat rasa cintamu?**

**Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku?**

**Pantaskah kau mencintaiku?**

.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang memasak makan malam kali ini di Apartemen Thunder. Thunder terlihat sedang menonton tv.

Tak lama, pintu apartemen Thunder diketuk oleh seseorang. Thunder langsung membukanya dan tersenyum.

"Ah, kau Siwon-hyung. Ayo masuk." Ucapnya.

.

Tao, Thunder dan Siwon terlihat sedang berdiskusi.

"Tao, aku mohon, jangan bercerai dulu." Ucap Siwon. Tao diam.

"Kami tahu. Tao akan bercerai dengan Kris 3 bulan lagi, dan kami akan menikah di Korea. Tepatnya di Jejudo." Ucap Thunder. Tao menunduk.

"Aku tahu. Sebelumnya. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal saja pada Tao. Thunder, aku mohon dan jangan menyela." Ucap Siwon. Tao menatap Siwon. Matanya tegas dan begitu memukau.

"Y..ya?"

"Apa yang dihatimu itu Kris?" tanya Siwon. Tao terdiam.

"A..aku…"

"Kau masih mencintai Kris?" tanya Siwon lagi. Tao diam.

"Hey-" Thunder terdiam karena intruksi tangan Siwon.

"Apa yang dihatimu itu Kris?" tanya Siwon lagi mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Tao tetap diam. Bingung. Siwon tersenyum. Dia berdiri hendak pulang.

"Kau tetap mencintai Kris." Ucapnya lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Thunder tengah berada dikamarnya sekarang. Tao sedang membaca buku disampingnya. Hatinya sedikit sakit. Tak tahukah dia kalau Thunder lebih mencintai Tao daripada namja sialan itu.

"AKu mencintaimu." ucap Thunder lalu mengecup pipi Tao. Tao mengalihkan pikirannya dari bukunya dan menatap Thunder. Dia tersenyum.

"Nado."

Keduanya berciuman lembut sekali. Sesekali Thunder mengecup wajah Tao. Dan final, Thunder menindih Tao.

Tao memerah, sedangkan Thunder tersenyum senang.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Thunder. Tao memanas dan mengangguk kecil. Cukup banyak keraguan dihatinya, namun dia bertekad, akan dia lupakan Kris.

Untuk Thunder.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.YAK! ayo review XD

No flame, no bash, no SIDERS and no PLAGIAT ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Sad Love Story

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort and Angst.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : ini di tempat indah bernama Paris. Dimana semua cerita sedih itu berawal. Wi Yi Fan atau Kris dan seorang namja bernama Huang Zi Tao. Mereka bertemu, dan terjadilah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan antara keduanya. **IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparmenyan**?*

Okay, Rai akhirnya bisa update XD

Maafkan Rai yang telat update.

Maklum, habis dari ehem..UTS…ehem XD.

Oke, langsung saja!

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat masih tidur karena aktivitas semalamnya dengan Thunder. Thunder sepertinya sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Tao. Ikan tuna dengan diameter sedang terlihat digoreng sampai tidak terlalu masak oleh Thunder/ dia ingin membuat sandwich tuna untuk Tao.

Ingatannya masih terngiang ucapan Siwon. Thunder menutup mata dan ingatan itu semakin jelas.

"Y..ya?"

"_**Apa yang dihatimu itu Kris?" tanya Siwon. Tao terdiam.**_

"_**A..aku…"**_

"_**Kau masih mencintai Kris?" tanya Siwon lagi. Tao diam.**_

"_**Hey-" Thunder terdiam karena intruksi tangan Siwon.**_

"_**Apa yang dihatimu itu Kris?" tanya Siwon lagi mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Tao tetap diam. Bingung. Siwon tersenyum. Dia berdiri hendak pulang.**_

"_**Kau tetap mencintai Kris." Ucapnya lalu pergi.**_

Thunder membuka matanya dan mengangkat tuna itu lalu diletakkan di atas roti yang sudah diberi selada, tomat dan saus pedas manis kesukaan Tao.

Setelah selesai, Thunder membuatkan segelas susu untuk Tao dan langsung membawanya ke kamar mereka.

.

.

Terlihat Thunder yang masuk ke kamar mereka, disana, Tao terlihat sedang menyandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Wajahnya sedikit kelelahan namun tetap tersenyum cantik dan indah. Dengan blus putih kebesaran, warna kamar yang dominan putih dan begitu pula perabotannya, serta cahaya cerah dari luar yang indah. Sungguh! Dia bagaikan malaikat!

"Sudah bangun, putri tidur? Aku bawakan sandwich tuna kesukaanmu." Ucap Thunder yang meletakkan nampan bersisi makanan itu. Thunder mengecup bibir Tao pelan dan duduk disampingnya.

"Selamat pagi, Dongie." Ucap Tao dengan senyum manisnya. Thunder mengusap pelan rambut itu.

"Aku mencintaimu.." bisik Thunder. Tap memerah lembut dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.." balas Tao. Thunder tersenyum.

"Sarapanlah..aku sudah buatkan itu. Suamimu ini pasti tahu makanan favorit istrinya, iya kan?" tanya Thunder. Tao terkekeh kecil.

"Ya, aku suka sekali sandwich." Ucap Tao dan memakannya. "Kau sudah makan?" tanya Tao lagi. Thunder mengangguk.

"Setelah makan, kita jalan-jalan, bagaimana?" tanya Thunder. Tao mengangguk.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang menatap tanpa ekspresi didepannya. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

Bora menghianatinya..

Ya…Bora menghianatinya..

Semalam, dia mendapat berita kalau Bora sudah kembali ke Korea untuk menikah denga suaminya.

"Hahaha…aku ditipu dengan seorang yeoja..brengsek.." bisik Kris yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dikedua tangannya.

ingatannya tiba-tiba membentuk wajah Tao di pikirannya. Kris membelak matanya.

Tidak! Tidak! Ada apa dengan dirinya?! Kenapa harus TAO?!

Shit! Di hianati oleh yeoja membuatnya ingat Tao.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah perasaan hinggap di dadanya. Sakit…sesak.

"Apa ini yang dirasakan dengan Tao ketika aku membawa Bora kemari dan menidurinya? Apa ini yang dirasakannya..?" bisik Kris. Kris mengusap wajahnya. dia terlihat seperti pria menyedihkan.

Kris menatap langit.

Gengsi Kris terlalu tinggi, egonya tinggi. Dia tidak mau berbicara dengan Tao. Dia hanya merasa bersalah, bukan memiliki rasa apapun.

Seorang pelayan datang pada Kris dan memberinya the madu kesukaan Kris. Dan sepucuk surat.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Kris. Pelayan itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada keterangannya, tuan Kris." Ucapnya. Kris mengangguk dan menyuruh pelayan itu pergi.

Kris membuka amplop itu dan membacanya.

**Untuk Kris.**

**Hei, pernahkah terpikir, bagaimana rasanya kau menyukai seseorang atau orang itu menyukaimu? Kau tidak membalas perasaannya, dan malah membalasnya dengan keburukan?**

**Apa yang dia rasakan, aku tak akan pernah bisa rasakan.**

**Cinta itu buta, tahukah itu?**

**Untuk apa cinta, tanpa ada rasa sayang, right? Ya, cinta lah yang membuat Tao sesak melihatmu menatapnya tajam, pedih mendengar cacianmu, dan hancur mendengar hinaanmu.**

**Apakah rasa sayang dan cinta Tao salah padamu? Apakah dia adalah pembawa penyakit untukmu?**

**Apa kau menganggapnya tak berguna?**

**Dia hanyalah seorang anak lemah dan polos yang terperangkap di tubuh pria dewasa! Dia hanya mencintaimu! tak tahukah?**

**Dia hancur karenamu, dia menangis untukmu..**

**Tapi dia tetap mencintaimu..bahkan ketika dia berusaha untuk mencintai Thunder, dia masih mengingat bayanganmu.**

**Yang dia bayangkan adalah KAU, bukan THUNDER!**

**Apakah rasa sayang itu salah?! Sebegitu hina, kah?! **

**Kau bukanlah TUHAN yang bisa mengecapnya menjijikan, Wu Yi Fan! Kau hanyalah manusia yang dihadapkan oleh perasaan yang dibuat oleh TUHAN!**

**KAU bukanlah TUHAN yang bisa mencaci maki makhluk lain!**

**Cinta memang pahit, dan pahitnya cinta pertama Tao, adalah dirimu.**

**Hatinya menggeliat memanggil namamu, tak tahukah?**

**Suara Thunder, adalah hayalan suaramu bagi Tao.**

**Tak bisakah kau dengar hatinya yang menjeritkan namamu?**

**Kau adalah manusia menyedihkan, Wu Yi Fan.**

Kris bergetar. Ya, menangis. Dia menangis. Sebegitu cintakah Tao pada Kris?

"Maafkan..maafkan aku…" bisik Kris yang berusaha menahan isakannya. Hatinya sesak. Emosinya semakin menguar.

"Aku mencintaimu.." bisik Kris.

Bodoh! Ya, bodoh! Kris begitu bodoh karena baru menyadari perasaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu..Huang Zi Tao…"

.

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan di daerah dekat menara Eiffel. Thunder memasangkan setangkai mawar putih yang diselipkan ditelinganya. Tao memewah kecil dan tersenyum.

"Kau begitu cantik.." bisik Thunder dan mencium bibir Tao. Tao menikmati sentuhan lembut Thunder. "Saranghae.." bisiknya. Tao mengecup pipi Thunder.

"Nado.."

Keduanya bersantai dibangku itu. Hatinya begitu tenang bersama dengan Thunder.

Airmatanya menetes kecil..kenapa ingatannya menuju pada Kris.

Hatinya ttap menjeritkan nama Kris.

"Baby, kenapa menangis?" tanya Thunder, Tao menggeleng.

"Aku..aku terharu.." bisik Tao. Thunder mengecup bibir itu lembut.

"Tidak usah menangis, aku kesakitan melihatmu menangis.." bisik Thunder. Tao mengangguk.

"Hum~" ucap Tao dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat kita menikah, pindah ke Jejudo, dan hidup disana saja.." ucap Thunder yang menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Tao. Tao terkekeh kecil.

"Apa kau bisa mempercepatkan perceraianku dengan Kris-ge? Agar kita cepat menikah?" tanya Tao. Thunder tersenyum.

"Tentu! Kita akan menikah!" ucap Thunder riang dan langsung memeluk Tao.

Tao berubah sendu..

"Ya..mungkin dengan begini..dia akan lupa pada Kris..dan..akan melupakannya..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GILA! Tidak mungkin perceraian mereka besok, kau gila Thunder!" pekik Siwon marah. Thunder ada di kediaman Siwon, dan dia baru saja mengusulkan untuk perceraian Tao dan Kris untuk dipercepat.

"AKU tidak gila, tapi KAU yang GILA!" pekik Thunder tak mau kalah. Siwon mengusap wajahnya.

"Mereka baru saja menikah, dan kau ingin menceraikan keduanya? Apakah kau memiliki pikiran?!" pekik Siwon. Thunder hanya berdecih sebal.

"Lagipula, Kris tak menginginkan istriku, kan? Cih." Ucap Thunder. Siwon mengangkat alis.

"Hebat sekali kau memanggil Tao istrimu sedangkan kalian belum menikah." Ucap Siwon remeh. Thunder mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak perduli."

"Pokoknya tidak bisa!" ucap Siwon lagi. Thunder berdecih sebal (lagi). Thunder meletakkan sebuah amplop tebal di atas meja kerja Siwon.

"Jumlahnya cukup, kau bisa kan percepat?" tanya Thunder dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Siwon menatap dingin.

"Maaf, aku tak butuh. Aku sedang mengurusi Kris, karena aku memegang teguh janjiku dengan sahabatku. Ambil saja lagi. tunggu seminggu lagi, itu batasnya. Setelah itu, mereka akan CERAI! Kau puas?! Pergilah!" usir Siwon. Thunder menyeringai. Dia berdiri.

"Setidaknya, lebih baik daripada menunggu 3 bulan. Baiklah, bye." Ucap Thunder dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Siwon memijat pelipisnya. Shit..

.

.

.

Tao menghela nafas. Dia ada didepan rumah Kris. Dia harus mengambil beberapa barangnya yang tertinggal. Seperti pakaiannya, dan bukunya.

Tao membulatkan tekad untuk masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Saat masuk, dia disambut oleh banyak sekali maid. Tao sedikit canggung, namun dia tetap membulatkan tekad untuk masuk.

Saat di dalam, rumah begitu sepi. Hening sekali. Tao tersenyum.

"Mungkin Kris-ge sedang bekerja. Sebaiknya aku cepat daripada aku mengganggu.." bisik Tao sedih dengan senyum pahitnya.

Tao masuk ke kamar itu, dan terkejut ketika disana, dia menemukan seseorang yang sedang membaca buku di atas tempat tidur.

Kris…

Tao terlihat gemetar. Kris menatapnya sedikit kaget.

"A..ah..maaf aku kembali..u..uhm..a..aku..aku ingin berkemas.." ucap Tao. Tao mulai mengambil kopernya dan memasukkan beberapa lembar pakaiannya.

Kris mendekatinya dan berdiri disamping Tao.

"Jadi…kau akan pergi..?" tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk sedikit takut. Kris berdecih sebal. Sebegitu takutkah Tao padanya?

"I..iya..bukankah..itu..hal baik untukmu..? k..kau..tidak akan melihat seorang pria gay menjijikan dirumahmu..hiks..baguskan?" tanya Tao yang mulai terisak. Kris menatap Tao. Marah.

Kris membungkuk sedikit dan berbisik.

"Hei, ayo ulangi dari awal. Aku menyukaimu, Huang Zi Tao." Bisik Kris. Mata Tao terbelak.

"Itu tidak bisa..hiks..bukankah kau membenciku..lagi pula.." Tao berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Kris. Senyum lemahnya dan airmata itu terlukis sempurna diwajah manis itu.

"Aku..akan menikah dengan Thunder." Ucapnya dengan senyumnya.

Kris mengambil salah satu tangan Tao dan menariknya ke dinding terdekat.

Punggung Tao bertabrakan dengan dinding. Satu tangan Kris ada disamping Tao dan satu tangannya menyentuh dagu Tao.

Tao menangis. Matanya bertatapan dengan Kris.

"AKU BILANG, AKU MENYUKAIMU!" pekik Kris. Tao menangis. Mata Kris tak sengaja melihat leher Tao. Senyum remeh terukir. "Jadi..sudah melakukan sex dengan pria brengsek itu, eoh?" tanya Kris remeh. Tao menangis.

"Tarik ucapanmu! Thunder bukan pria brengsek! Dia calon suamiku yang sesungguhnya!" ucap Tao.

Kris menggeram marah. Lalu, seringai terbentuk di bibirnya. Kris berjalan mendekati pintu dan menguncinya. Kunci itu dibuang langsung olehnya.

Kris mengambil ponsel disakunya dan mengirim pesan untuk buttlernya.

Ponsel itu dibuang ke sofa kamar keduanya. Kris mendekati Tao dan menyeretnya ke tempat tidur dan langsung menindihnya.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku lagi, dan menghapuskan THUNDER dari TUBUHKU dengan TUBUHKU!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Kkk~ need review~

Kajja, no flame, no bash, no SIDERS and NO PLAGIAT! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Sad Love Story

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort and Angst.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : ini di tempat indah bernama Paris. Dimana semua cerita sedih itu berawal. Wi Yi Fan atau Kris dan seorang namja bernama Huang Zi Tao. Mereka bertemu, dan terjadilah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan antara keduanya. **IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparmenyan**?*

Okay, Rai akhirnya bisa update XD

Maafkan Rai yang telat update.

Maklum, habis dari ehem..UTS…ehem XD.

Oke, langsung saja!

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

.

.

"AKU BILANG, AKU MENYUKAIMU!" pekik Kris. Tao menangis. Mata Kris tak sengaja melihat leher Tao. Senyum remeh terukir. "Jadi..sudah melakukan sex dengan pria brengsek itu, eoh?" tanya Kris remeh. Tao menangis.

"Tarik ucapanmu! Thunder bukan pria brengsek! Dia calon suamiku yang sesungguhnya!" ucap Tao.

Kris menggeram marah. Lalu, seringai terbentuk di bibirnya. Kris berjalan mendekati pintu dan menguncinya. Kunci itu dibuang langsung olehnya.

Kris mengambil ponsel disakunya dan mengirim pesan untuk buttlernya.

Ponsel itu dibuang ke sofa kamar keduanya. Kris mendekati Tao dan menyeretnya ke tempat tidur dan langsung menindihnya.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku lagi, dan menghapuskan THUNDER dari TUBUHKU dengan TUBUHKU!"

"HENTIKAN! MENJAUH DARIKU!" pekik Tao yang memberontak.

PLAKK!

Tao membulatkan matanya. Tadi itu..Kris..memukul..nya?

"Diam!" bentak Kris yang menatap mata Tao.

Tangisan Tao semakin menjadi.

"Hiks..kenapa..hiks.."bisik Tao. Kris terdiam.

"Aku baru sadar…aku mencintaimu.."bisik Kris. Tao menangis semakin kuat. "Apakah pukulan tadi sakit?" bisik Kris. Tao menangis terus dan sedikit mengangguk. Kris semakin merasa bersalah. Cinta didadanya semakin mengiris jiwanya.

SLURP~

Kris menjilati pipi Tao yang habis dipukulnya tadi. Tao terdiam. Namun airmata dan beribu pisau terus menusuknya. Airmata tak mau berhenti.

"Kau istriku, dan dari awal menikah kita belum melakukannya…sekarang, suamimu yang memintanya.."bisik Kris. Kris memeluk Tao. Tao sedikit berontak.

"Kau membenciku..hiks..lepaskan aku..hiks..Thunder..hiks.."

Kris membelakkan matanya. Sakit sekali. Kenapa? Ini Kris, bukan Thunder.

"Tao…ini aku..Kris..bukan Thunder.." ucap Kris. Tao terus menangis.

"Thunder..hiks..Thunder…"

"BRENGSEK! MANA TAO! KEMBALIKAN TAO!" pekik seseorang diluar ruangan. Kris menatap pintu kamarnya. Sialan! Untungnya kamar ini kedap suara.

BRAK! Pintu itu terdobrak. Menampakan tubuh Thunder yang penuh amarah. Matanya membulat melihat Tao yang berada dibawah tubuh Kris sambil menangis.

"Dongie.."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TAO?!"

Thunder mendekati Kris dan menariknya menjauh dari tubuh Tao.

BUAK!

"BRENGSEK! KAU MENCAMPAKKAN TAO, DAN SEKARANG KAU MENYAKITINYA! DASAR SIALAN!" Thunder seolah kesetanan. Begitu marah dan emosi.

BUAK! Satu hantaman pukulan yang mengenai bibir Kris hingga berdarah. Kris menggeram marah dan langsung memukul tulang rahang Thunder.

BUAK!

"KAU YANG BRENGSEK! KAU MENGAMBIL ISTRI ORANG!" pekik Kris penuh amarah. Thunder terkekeh remeh.

"Aku? Mengambil istri orang?! KAU YANG MEMBUANGNYA, BAJINGAN! AKU HANYA MENGAMBILNYA AGAR DIA BAHAGIA BERSAMAKU! KARENA AKULAH YANG PANTAS MENCINTAINYA!" Pekik Thunder penuh amarah. Sudah cukup dia menahan emosi selama ini. Dia begitu membenci Kris. Tao tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"HENTIKAN!" pekik Tao. Thunder dan Kris terdiam melihat Tao. Tao menangis.

"Tao.."

"Dongie..ayo pulang…" ucap Tao dan mendekati Thunder. Thunder menyeringai sambil melirik Tao. Tao menggenggam tangan Thunder. Terlihat Tao sudah mengambil tasnya.

"Ayo pulang, Tao." ucap Thunder lalu mengajak Tao keluar.

"TAO!" pekik Kris. Tao menoleh dan bertatapan dengan Kris.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Tao terdiam. airmatanya tak bisa berhenti.

"Tidak."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, Tao melangkah pergi bersama Thunder. Kris menitikkan airmatanya. Sakit..sakit..

"KAU BERBOHONG PADA HATIMU TAO! KAU MASIH MENCINTAIKU!" pekik Kris.

Kris terduduk menatapi punggung Tao yang menjauh dari matanya. Airmata Kris semakin deras.

"Aku mencintaimu..Huang Zi Tao..maafkan aku.." bisiknya lalu menunduk.

Ya, penyesalan selalu datang paling belakangan. Tak perduli seperti apa masalahmu.

Benar kata pepatah, lakukan yang bisa dilakukan, cobalah hal itu meski mustahil. Karena, bila tak kau rasakan atau kau coba, kau akan menyesal.

Terlihat seperti apa penyesalanmu.

Penyesalan biasa..

Atau penyesalan yang bisa membunuhmu.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan setelah perkelahian itu, Tao resmi sudah bercerai dengan Kris dan pergi bersama dengan Thunder menuju Negara asal Cheon Dong. Korea Selatan.

Keduanya menetap di Jejudo Island, dan Thunder membuat rumah yang berhadapan dengan pantainya. Rumah itu memiliki halaman luas yang banyak sekali ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga indah, dan bunga matahari.

Pagi ini, terlihat Tao yang sedang memasak sarapan untuk Thunder. Ya, Thunder menjabat sebagai seorang kepala perhakiman setempat. Dan pagi ini, Thunder tak boleh terlambat masuk kerja.

"_**Good morning, Beautiful Angel**_." Bisik Thunder yang mengagetkan Tao. Tao terkekeh kecil.

"Sudah selesai? Aku buatkan sarapan untukmu, Dongie-ah." Ucap Tao yang tersenyum manis. Thunder mengecup kilat bibir Tao. Tao hanya terkekeh.

"Ne. ayo sarapan." Ajak Thunder.

Thunder menikmati secangkir _Dark Coffe_ dengan sedikit gula dan dengan memakan sarapan 2 potong bacon dan telur mata sapi yang dibuat dua. Thunder membaca Koran pagi ini.

"Seperti biasa, kantor keamaanan pusat dan kehakiman pusat selalu disorot. Ck. Entah hanya masalah kecil atau masalah tak berguna, dasar jurnalis." Ucap Thunder yang menutup Koran pagi itu dan menikmati sarapannya. Tao terkekeh kecil.

"Itu tugas mereka, bukan? Dan lagi, bukankah 2 hari yang lalu ada juga penambahan tenaga kerja baru dari Jepang yang terkenal? Wajar saja, bukan?" tanya Tao yang meneguk _Lemon Tea_ miliknya. Thunder menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Aku rasa begitu, chagiya." Ucap Thunder yang memakan baconnya.

Inilah aktifitas keduanya setiap hari. Sarapan bersama, Tao yang bersantai sambil merangkai bunga atau memotret alam, ketika Thunder pulang, keduanya akan makan malam bersama di halaman belakang rumah yang dikeliling bunga-bunga dan berhadapan dengan laut dan matahari. Begitu indah dan romantis.

"Tao, sepertinya aku akan ada kesibukan akhir pekan ini. Minggu depan, aku akan..uhm..terbang ke Paris untuk menjalani pelatihan kepemimpinan hakim." Ucap Thunder pada Tao. Thunder mengganggam tangan Tao dan mengecupnya. Tao tersenyum.

Tangan Tao mengelus wajah Thunder yang tampan dan manis disaat bersamaan.

"Hum~ tidak apa-apa. Berapa lama?" tanya Tao lembut yang terus mengusap wajah Thunder lembut.

"Mungkin aku akan di Paris selama seminggu. Aku akan secepatnya pulang ketika selesai." Ucap Thunder. Tao tersenyum.

"Habiskan sarapanmu, dan bersiaplah pergi. Kau nyaris terlambat Thunder." Ucap Tao. Thunder melihat jamnya dan langsung mengangguk.

"Dan, uhm Tao." panggil Thunder lagi yang sedang menikmati sarapannya. Tao menatap Thunder dan tersenyum.

"Mungkin aku akan lembur malam ini. Jangan menungguku, kalau lelah tidurlah." Ucap Thunder. Tao mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang membereskan album-album pernikahannya dengan Thunder. Tao tersenyum ketika melihat satu foto dimana teman-temannya yang melempari kue pada Thunder, ada dimana keduanya berciuman ketika selesai mengucapkan janji mereka dialtar pernikahan.

Tao tersenyum hangat.

TUK

Tao melirik, selembar foto yang cukup besar jatuh dari album itu. Tao mengambilnya. Airmatanya langsung mengalir.

Kris..

Foto ketika mereka belum menikah. Di Paris. Tao menangis.

Dia ingat, ketika itu dia menyatakan tak ingin melihat Kris jatuh miskin. Dia mengatakan kalau dialah yang ingin bercerai dari Kris.

Sehingga Kris terbebas dari jatuhnya harta Kris. Tao menangis.

Hatinya perih mengingat Kris.

"**KAU BERBOHONG PADA HATIMU TAO! KAU MASIH MENCINTAIKU!"**

"Hiks..kenapa..hiks.." tangisan Tao semakin menjadi.

TING TONG!

Tao menoleh. Bel rumahnya berbunyi. Tao menghapus airmata itu dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Ne? Nugusindeyo?" tanya Tao ramah pada seorang gadis cantik berambut dark brown itu.

"Betul ini rumah tuan Cheon Dong?" tanya gadis itu. Tao mengangguk.

"Iya, ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya Tao. Gadis itu tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah amplop pada Tao.

"Ada surat kiriman, silahkan tanda tangan disini dulu." Ucapnya. Tao segera menandatanginya dan yeoja itu pergi. Tao mengernyit heran. Hei..mana nama pengirimnya?

Tao membuka amlop itu. Secarik kertas ukuran A4 yang dilipat rapi terlihat disana. Tao segera membukanya dan membaca surat itu.

_**Apa yang ada didalam hatimu?**_

_**Cinta? Ya, sebuah perasaan egois terkuat yang bisa membuatmu hilang akal.**_

_**Siapakah yang ada didalam hatimu sekarang? Dia atau..dia yang berada di Negara lain? Menantimu..selalu mencintaimu..dan tanpa kau sadari, melindungimu dari jauh.**_

_**Pernikahan atas dasar perjodohan, ya, siapa yang akan menyetujui hal itu. namun, perjodohan kalian adalah perjodohan karena Tuhan yang mengaturnya.**_

_**Pernahkah seorang Thunder dimatamu menyakitimu? Pernahkah dia mengecewakanmu?**_

_**Karena, dia ingin kehidupan yang sempurna bersamamu. Tak ingin melawan karang dan gunung everest terbesar dalam pernikahan kalian. Dia akan selalu seperti itu.**_

_**Kris..**_

_**Satu nama, membuka luka hatimu.**_

_**Pernahkah sebelum kau mengenalnya, kau menangis karena cinta?**_

_**Tak pernahkah kau tahu sebuah pengertian tentang keegoisan dan cinta?**_

_**Awalnya begitu mehyakitkan hingga mungkin sakitnya bisa membunuhmu layaknya kau terkena bisa dari King Kobra sang ular mematikan dunia. Namun, kau akan merasakan keindahannya ketika kau mengatahui akhir percintaan dan penderitaan itu.**_

_**Sakit di awal cinta, begitu menyakitkan. Namun, cupid memang sialan. Dia akan selalu menuruti suruhan Tuhan untuk terus memanah hatimu, dan menyambungkannya dengan orang yang ada disana.**_

_**Dia mencintaimu..**_

_**Dia menunggumu, Huang Zi Tao.**_

_**Perpisahan..adalah awal dari sebuah pertemuan baru.**_

_**Untuk kau ketahui, Kris tak mengutusku untuk mengirim surat ini untukmu.**_

_**Hanya perlu kau renungkan..**_

_**Siapa yang ada didalam hatimu?**_

_**Dan..siapa yang kau cintai.**_

Tao lemas membaca surat ini. Tao menyentuh dadanya. Luka dimasa lalu, menganga kembali. Hingga mengeluarkan aroma asin darah bercampur airmata pedih Tao.

"Hiks..Kris-ge..hiks..Wo Ai Ni.." bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Huakakakakak~! Ayolah~ saya sampe nyesek bayangin Tao nangis terus

Well, review please?

No flame, no bash, no siders ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Sad Love Story

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort and Angst.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : ini di tempat indah bernama Paris. Dimana semua cerita sedih itu berawal. Wi Yi Fan atau Kris dan seorang namja bernama Huang Zi Tao. Mereka bertemu, dan terjadilah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan antara keduanya. **IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparmenyan**?*

Okay, Rai akhirnya bisa update XD

Maafkan Rai yang telat update.

.

Oke, langsung saja!

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria tampan bermarga Wu terlihat acak-acakkan layaknya nyaris tak terurus lagi. Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakkan, namun anehnya, warna pirangnya masih terlihat berkilau.

Ya, dialah Kris.

Sang namja konglomerat. Namja itu duduk bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Matanya kosong menatap sebuah foto pernikahan.

Ya, fotonya dengan Tao. Berada tepat didepannya. Matanya tetap kosong menatap sebuah wajah manis seorang namja yang tersenyum.

Huang Zi Tao.

"Sialan…" bisik Kris. Dan setitik airmatanya turun lagi. wajahnya tak berekspresi. Gariah hidupnya redup.

Penyesalan memang menyebalkan.

"Aku..mencintaimu..Tao.." bisik Kris. Matanya terus menangis. Percuma. Tao tidak akan kembali. Seperti apapun dia menangis, Tao sudah milik namja brengsek bernama Thunder.

CKLEK…

Pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan tubuh seorang Siwon masuk kesana.

"Kau menyedihkan, Kris." Ucapnya. Kris menatap sinis Siwon dan menutup matanya. Siwon menghela nafas. "Jangan terpuruk, Kris." Ucapnya. Kris membuka mata lagi dan menatap Siwon tanpa ekspresi. Matnya redup.

"Aku tak terpuruk, bodoh." Ucap Kris. Siwon menggeleng.

"Kau terpuruk, akibat mencampakkan cinta seseorang." Ucapnya. Kris menutup telinganya.

"Berhentilah Siwon.." ucapnya. Siwon menghela nafas. Siwon mengambil amplop dari jasnya dan memberikannya pada Kris. Kris membuka matanya dan melihatnya.

"Apa itu?"

"lihatlah sendiri."

Kris membuka amplop itu dan matanya terbuka lebar. Foto-foto Tao..ini..bukankah di Jejudo? Sejak kapan?

"Kau.."

"Aku menyuruh suruhanku untuk memfoto Tao beberapa waktu belakangan. Lihatlah, dia bahagia disana. Dia tak menangis lagi.." ucap Siwon dengan senyum lembutnya ketika melihat seorang anak kecil polos yang tertawa di foto itu.

Well, bagi Siwon, Tao terlihat seperti anak kecil meski tubuhnya boleh dibilang proporsional. Kris menatap foto Tao.

"Dia terlihat begitu cantik ketika tersenyum dan tertawa.." bisik Kris. Siwon mengangguk.

"Ya, dia begitu bersinar. Bagaikan matahari." Bisik Siwon. Kris tersenyum. Matanya terlihat bersinar melihat foto-foto Tao yang diyakini Kris adalah foto ketika Tao disana, dengan kehidupan barunya.

"Kau tahu? Kau termakan ucapanmu, Kris." Ucap Siwon hati-hati. Kris menatap Siwon dan tersenyum kecil. Lemah, bercampur penuh rasa muak. Benci pada diri sendiri.

"Ya…aku tergila-gila padanya. Aku baru menyadari perasaanku ketika di akhir." Ucap Kris yang tersenyum pahit. Jemarinya yang kurus dan panjang membelai wajah Tao di foto itu. Tao yang tertawa riang dengan membawa banyak sekali bunga matahari. Warna yang indah.

Siwon menghela nafas. Siwon juga bersalah sebenarnya, tapi dia berusaha untuk menolong Kris. Menolong agar Kris bisa merasa memiliki hidup yang baru.

"Kris…menurutku, kau harus melupakan Tao. kau tahu?" tanya Siwon. Kris tersenyum.

"Aku tak akan melupakannya, Siwon." Ucap Kris. Kris berjalan keluar. Blus putihnya terlihat agak kusut. Rambut pirangnya sedikit kusut. Dia terlihat begitu tampan, bagaikan lukisan yang menggambarkan keadaan seseorang yang kesepian karena seseorang yang berharga untuknya hilang darinya. Meski penampilannya acak-acakkan, memang.

Tak mencerminkan seorang Kris yang dulu sangat rapi, memperhatikan penampilan sampai ke detil, dan memperhatikan sebuah kesempurnaan.

Ya, kesempurnaan konyol yang dikejar manusia.

Dan itu adalah dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Menggelikan memang, tapi begitulah adanya.

Kris tidak yakin, kalau manusia tidak menginginkan kesempurnaan. Kris yakin, semua orang di dunia, baik kaya maupun tidak, pastilah mengejar kesempurnaan semu ini.

Tergantung dari apa yang kita kejar. Kesempurnaan yang seperti apa yang kau kejar di dunia sialan ini?

Kekayaanmu?

Kehidupanmu?

Percintaanmu?

Kris mengusap poninya hingga ke belakang.

Persetan dengan kesempurnaan yang di elu-elukan gadis-gadis di luar sana untuknya. Dia tidak sempurna.

Dia kaya raya? Dia nyaris jatuh miskin!

Kalau saja, Tao tidak menolongnya dengan mengatakan alasan tidak ingin mendengar dia miskin, mungkin harusnya sekarang Kris sedang mengais sampah di jalanan untuk mencari makan, dengan tampah kotor, penampilan kumal yang menyedihkan.

Dia tampan?

Menurut Kris, seluruh orang sama saja. Hanya tuhan ingin mengetes semua orang dengan ketampanannya.

Kris memiliki segalanya?

"_**I have nothing without you, Tao**_." bisik Kris dan mengusap wajahnya untuk membuat pikirannya kembali jernih. Hanya itu harapan Kris.

.

.

.

.

Kris duduk di taman yang ada di belakang rumahnya yang luas. Matanya menatap langit. Angin memeluknya lembut. Terasa menyenangkan.

Sudah lama dia berkurung terus di kamarnya. Makanpun jarang sekali hingga tubuhnya cukup menurun drastis.

Kris sudah cukup lama tidak merasakan sinar mentari, angin yang memeluknya lembut, aroma tumbuhan di belakang rumahnya. Dia layaknya mayat hidup sekarang. Putih pucat bagaikan mayat, acak-acakkan, lelah, kurus dan terlihat kosong. Menyedihkan sekali, right?

"Aku harap, kau terus bahagia bersamanya, Tao. Aku akan terus mengasihimu." Bisik Kris. Matanya terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang bermain-main dengan rambutnya.

"Dan aku akan terus menunggumu, sayang." Bisik Kris yang tersenyum lembut pada langit biru kala itu.

Bodoh memang, Kris masih menunggu sesuatu yang tidak akan mungkin kembali untuknya.

Tao.

Dia hanya untuk Thunder, mungkin.

Kalau saja, dia mencoba mencintainya lebih cepat, mungkin sekarang harusnya dia sedang bersama Tao sekarang, menikmati waktu berdua dengan pelukan kasih sayang dan pernyataan cinta.

Sebut Kris sekarang layaknya pengemis cinta. Layaknya pecundang, tapi begitulah dia sekarang. Angin menjadi lebih kencang, mengajaknya mengigil, langit berubah mendung perlahan.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ingin menangis juga, langit?" tanya Kris, lebih tepatnya berbisik sambil menatap langit. Kris terkekeh kecil.

"Tao…bolehkah aku mendapatkan kesempatan lagi?" bisiknya. Dan bersamaannya dengan setitik airmata yang entah keberapa kali dia teteskan untuk Tao, langit menangis bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang menikmat makan malamnya di rumahnya. Benar saja, Thunder belum pulang dan dia sepertinya memang akan pulang tengah malam. Tadi, orangtuanya menelpon dari Paris. Dia mengatakan kalau mereka begitu merindukan Tao.

Ibunya terutama. Mungkin, kalau mereka ada waktu, mereka akan mengunjungi Tao, begitupun sebaliknya.

Setelah makan, Tao membereskannya, dan menyimpan makanannya di kulkas. Setelah membuat pesan yang ditempel di kulkas, Tao beranjak menuju ruang tengah dan menonton disana.

Tao menatap tv yang dia tonton. Ck, membosankan..

Tao mengganti chanel lagi, kali ini sebuah stasiu tv yang menayangkan tentang Paris.

Makanannya, suasananya, aroma tempat itu. Ah~ Tao merindukan Paris.

Tao masih bisa merasakan aroma tempat itu. Suasanya nyamannya, aroma para koki hebat yang membuat roti enak yang dijajakan disetiap toko roti, makanannya yang berkelas, musiknya, menara Eiffelnya.

"Ah~ aku merindukan Paris..aish.." desah Tao yang merasa sepi.

Tao memeluk kedua lututnya. Sepi sekali. Tiba-tiba, ingatannya melayang pada Kris.

Wajah tampan yang terkesan sinis, matanya, bibirnya, hidungnya, alisnya, tubuhnya, segala yang ada padanya adalah pahatan Tuhan yang indah.

Tao pernah iri, kenapa dia tidak memiliki ketampanan seperti Kris. Rambutnya yang pirang indah, matanya yang tajam, hidungnya yang sempurna, bibirnya yang kecil dan Tao akui sexy berwarna pink merekah.

Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, dia layaknya pangeran negeri dongeng yang hidup.

Thunder juga, bagi Tao sangat tampan juga manis disaat bersamaan.

Tubuhnya tinggi, berisi cukup berotot. Kulitnya putih bersih, matanya tajam sekali bila mengenakan liner. Bila tak mengenakan liner, matanya lembut, polos, dan sangat menenangkan. Pipinya chubby, dia tampan dan cantik sekaligus.

Tao menatap kedepan. Kosong. Kantuk mulai menyerangnya, membuat Tao terpaksa mematikan tv dan segera pergi ke kamarnya dan Thunder.

Walau kesepian, Tao berusaha tidak mengadu pada Thunder. Tao tidak mau bohong, dia sebenarnya ingin memiliki anak, tapi Tuhan tak menciptakan rahim untuknya. Jelas, dia pria. Pria tak akan diberi rahim oleh Tuhan.

Terkadang, Tao berkhayal rumah ini ramai oleh tangisan bayi, teriakan anak kecil, dirinya yang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan anak kecil. Sungguh bahagia dan lengkap.

Seorang anak.

Tao mengenyahkan pikirannya. Percuma dia berkhayal seperti apapun, itu tak akan terwujud.

Thunder juga sibuk, tidak mungkin mereka bisa memikirkan anak, meskipun mereka beberapa kali 'bermain' di ranjang.

Tao boleh jujur? Sebenarnya, dia cukup suka permainan Thunder. Dia lembut dan menghormati keinginan Tao. Dia begitu lembut padanya, Tao sangat menyukai Thunder.

Sayang? Ya, Tao menyayangi Thunder.

Tapi, ketika suatu hari di antara seluruh umat manusia, datang padanya dan bertanya padanya.

Siapa yang kau paling cintai? Kris atau Thunder?

Maka, Tao akan tersenyum dan menjawab, dia tak ingin memiliki rasa cinta, karena cinta belum tentu menyayangi.

Dan, bila kalian mengulangi pertanyaannya menjadi..

Siapa yang paling kau sayangi? Kris atau Thunder?

Maka Tao akan diam dan berpikir.

Thunder akan jadi jawabannya…

Mungkin..

.

.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang membaca bukunya. Siang ini, Kris sudah kembali seperti dulu.

Tampan, rapi, sinis, dingin, dan tak berekspresi. Wajahnya bagaikan pahatan tangan Tuhan, dan Tuhan mungkin ingin membuat karya, seorang pria tampan yang memiliki ekspresi wajah yang memiliki kemarahan menahun.

Siwon pernah bilang, Kris sebenarnya adalah orang yang hangat, dan baik hati, tetapi, Kris berubah ketika kematian orangtuanya. Kris menjadi tertutup dan dingin. Well, Siwon tetap akan mengatakan Kris adalah orang yang baik hati dan lembut meskipun hanya dia sendiri yang mengatakannya di dunia ini, cih. Siapa perduli?

Kris menatap dokumen yang dia kerjakan hari ini. Pekerjaan, dan bisnisnya agak terbengkalai selama dia terpuruk. Untungnya ada Siwon yang bisa di andalkan. Dengan rela, dia mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan Kris hingga untungnya sekali lagi, seluruh bisnis Kris tidak jatuh.

Kris menatap foto Tao yang dia letakkan dimeja kerjanya. Foto Tao yang tertawa, memeluk banyak tangkap bunga lily putih yang indah. Tao terlihat bersinar. Kris tersenyum.

Menatap foto Tao yang tertawa riang seperti itu membuat hatinya hangat sekali. Siapa sangka kalau seorang kris yang dingin bisa memiliki perasaan hangat ketika melihat Tao.

Kris yakin, di Korea sana sedang malam. Siapa perduli?

"Kau pasti akan kembali untukku, Tao." bisik Kris. Lalu dia melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Well, review please ^^

No flame, no bash, no siders ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Sad Love Story

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort and Angst.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : ini di tempat indah bernama Paris. Dimana semua cerita sedih itu berawal. Wi Yi Fan atau Kris dan seorang namja bernama Huang Zi Tao. Mereka bertemu, dan terjadilah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan antara keduanya. **IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparmenyan**?*

Okay, Rai akhirnya bisa update XD

Maafkan Rai yang telat update.

.

Oke, langsung saja!

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

.

.

Thunder terlihat sedang sibuk bekerja diruangannya pagi ini. Besok, besok dia akan pergi ke Paris. Tao menatap foto pernikahannya bersama Tao diruangan kerjanya. Thunder tersenyum.

"Kau luar biasa…auramu bagaikan pheromone." Bisik Thunder dengan senyum lembutnya. Jemarinya mengelus wajah Tao di foto itu. Thunder memejamkan matanya. Ingatannya memutar kejadian kemarin malam.

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

.

.

Thunder terlihat sedang mengerjakan banyak tugas-tugas kali ini dikantornya. Suasanya sudah mulai sore, dan dia akan pulang jam 8 malam nanti. Dia lembur sampai jam 8 malam. Jam pulang kantornya adalah jam 6 sore.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan kerjanya. Thunder melirik pintunya, namun jemarinya masih menari di atas keyboard komputernya.

"Masuk." Ucap Thunder yang membenarkan letak kacamata dengan frame bening miliknya. Terlihat elegan.

Mata dan jemarinya masih fokus pada pekerjaan yang harus selesai 10 menit lagi, agar dia sampai di rumah, bertemu dengan sang istri dan mengecupnya, sambil bergumam 'aku merindukanmu'. AH! Thunder tidak sabar lagi melihat Tao tersenyum padanya.

Thunder melirik jam yang menunjukkan angka jam 19:45 PM

Aneh juga, kenapa ada orang yang mau datang dimalam begini?

CKLEK

Sosok itu masuk perlahan, dan tersenyum di ambang pintu. Thunder menatapnya dan terkejut. Thunder melepas kacamatanya.

"Hyorin? Mau apa kau kesini?"

Thunder kaget sekali. Sejak kapan dia tahu kalau Thunder ada disini? bukankah dia tidak mengatakan pada siapapun kalau dia tinggal di Jejudo bersama Tao, dan bekerja disini? apa orangtuanya yang memberi tahu?

"Aku hanya mengunjungimu…" bisik Hyorin dengan senyum manisnya sambil duduk dihadapan Thunder yang jemarinya masih terus menari di atas keyboardnya.

Sedikit lagi, pekerjaannya akan selesai, dan dia akan kembali ke rumah.

"Kembalilah…aku masih mencintaimu…" bisik Hyorin yang masih bisa didengar oleh Thunder. Jemari Thunder berhenti menari di atas keyboard.

Thunder menghela nafas dan kembali mengetik.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Aku sudah menikah dengan Tao, kau pasti tahu itu…" ucap Thunder yang terlihat tinggal meng-edit sedikit lagi. Dan selesailah pekerjaannya.

"Aku tahu…tapi…tidakkah kau mencintaiku…?" bisik Hyorin. Airmata yeoja itu menetes. "Dimana janjimu, Cheon Dong? Kau yang akan menikahiku, tinggal di Jejudo. Sekarang, kau malah menikah dengan Tao dan tinggal disini?" tanya Hyorin yang airmatanya mengalir. Thunder menunduk.

Ya, janjinya…janjinya…hutangnya..

"Aku menyayangimu…sebagai adik…" bisik Thunder. Mata Thunder menatap kembali layar komputernya dan merapihkan pekerjannya.

Sempurna, sudah selesai. Thunder segera menyimpan hasil pekerjaannya dan mematikan komputernya. Thunder melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Hyorin.

"Kau cantik Hyorin, carilah yang lain. Yang lebih dariku." Ucap Thunder. Thunder merapihkan tasnya.

"Tak ada yang lebih darimu…kau..kau yang menerimaku apa adanya..tidakkah kau mengerti aku mencintaimu?" tanya Hyorin yang airmatanya menetes. Thunder menggeram kecil. Emosinya bercampur aduk. Hey..kenapa hatinya sakit?

"Kumohon Hyorin, buatlah cerita kehidupan yang baru…" ucap Thunder dan langsung mengambil tasnya dan melangkah pergi.

"AKU TIDAK BISA! AKU MENCINTAIMU!" pekik Hyorin. Thunder diam. Dadanya sesak.

"Selamat tinggal." Ucap Thunder dan pergi meninggalkan Hyorin.

.

.

.

END of FLASHBACK.

.

.

Thunder menghela nafasnya berulang kali. Kenapa perasaannya kacau sekali? Campur aduk.

Ya, memang. Dia sudah berjanji akan menikahi Hyorin. Tapi aka salah dia menjadi pengingkar janji? Ya Tuhan, kenapa dengan dirinya ini?!

Dia akui, dia masih menyayangi Hyorin. Namun, sepertinya sayang ini adalah sebagai kakak pada diknya, tak lebih.

Mungkin…

.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang memeriksa perlengkapan Thunder yang akan dibawa besok. Tao menghela nafas. Thunder memaksanya untuk ikut ke Paris besok, dia sudah meminta izin dengan atasannya dan tentu disetujui karena hasil kerja Thunder memuaskan.

Tao tersenyum. Dia ingin bertemu dengan orangtuanya.

Kesempatan memang tidak terduga. Hari ini, mungkin kau bersedih, tapi besok kau tertawa sampai menangis.

Tuhan memang gila, dia begitu suka memberi kejutan.

Terkadang, Tuhan membuat tubuhmu kering dengan panasnya kesedihan, penderitaan dan tangisan.

Namun, kemudian Tuhan membuatmu basah kuyup dengan hujan kebahagiaan dan tawa. Ya, dia misterius. Dia dekat denganmu, melebihi nadimu sendiri.

Tao menatap surat yang dulu pernah dia terima. Tao membuka surat itu lagi dan membacanya.

_**Dia mencintaimu..**_

_**Dia menunggumu, Huang Zi Tao.**_

_**Perpisahan..adalah awal dari sebuah pertemuan baru.**_

_**Untuk kau ketahui, Kris tak mengutusku untuk mengirim surat ini untukmu.**_

_**Hanya perlu kau renungkan..**_

_**Siapa yang ada didalam hatimu?**_

_**Dan..siapa yang kau cintai.**_

Tao menangis. Ya Tuhan, kenapa airmata lagi?

Ya, dia hebat sekali. Pertanyaan itu tak memiliki jawaban sampai sekarang.

"Thunder…Thunder..Thunder…Thunder.." bisik Tao. Tao berusaha mengingat Thunder saja. Lupakan Kris!

.

.

.

.

"Tao baby, kau akan bawa ini sebagai oleh-oleh untuk Hee-ahjumma, eoh?" tanya Thunder yang menatapi koper untuk oleh-oleh. Tao terlihat sedang merapihkan barang-barang yang lainnya. Passport dan lainnya.

"Hum~ umma sangat suka sesuatu yang berwarna pink atau putih. Aku bawakan karangan bunga itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Tao. Thunder mengangguk perlahan.

"Hm, bagus juga." Komentar Thunder. Tao terkekeh kecil.

"Nah! Kajja kita makan malam, lalu kita beres-beres. Kita harus bersiap, kan? Besok kita harus bangun pagi, Dongie." Ucap Tao dengan manja sambil memeluk Tao. Thunder terkekeh kecil sambil mengusap kepala Tao. dia begitu menyukai sosok manja, rapuh, polos, manis yang sedikit keras kepala ini.

Tidak akan pernah Thunder berikan pada siapapun Tao.

Termasuk untuk Kris sekalipun!

.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang menikmati sarapan paginya di Paris. Kris sedang menatap tajam kertas-kertas pekerjaannya yang di bawa oleh Siwon. Kembali, Kris memijat pelipisnya.

"Kau mau aku mati dengan pekerjaan ini?" tanya Kris. Siwon terkekeh.

"_**Je ne veux pas vous tuer, mais il ne fonctionne(**_aku tidak ingin membunuhmu, tapi ini memang pekerjaanmu)_**." **_Ucap Siwon. Kris menghela nafas.

"_**Vous etes fou, Siwon? Tres bien, merci(**_kau gila, Siwon? Baiklah, terima kasih)_**." **_Ucap Kris jutek lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya. Siwon semakin terkekeh.

"Kau berubah, kawan." Ucap Siwon. Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau semakin banyak berekspresi semenjak kemarin. Apa anak manis itu yang membuat pangeran beku ini menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Siwon. Kris menatap Siwon, lalu matanya menatap sebuah bingkai foto di meja kerjanya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Tidak disangka…." Bisik Siwon. "Cepatlah selesaikan pekerjaanmu, dan nanti, kau akan terkejut dengan kejutan apa yang aku beri untukmu." Ucap Siwon lalu berlalu pergi. Kris segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjannya.

.

.

.

Kris sedang menikmati waktu siang ini dengan seorang pemusik dari keluarganya yang memainkan biola. Kris menikmati the darjelling kesukaannya bersama dengan Siwon.

Kris menatapi Siwon yang membawa 2 lembar kertas yang Kris tidak perduli apa isinya.

"Keberatan kalau kita membahas Tao?" tanya Siwon. Kris tersenyum setelah selesai meminum satu teguk, Kris mengangguk.

"Membicarakan istriku? Why not?" tanya Kris yang pede sekali. Kenapa Siwon seperti merasa Kris seperti gila?

"Soal..Tao.."

"Ya, kenapa dengan istriku itu?" tanya Kris. Siwon menghela nafas.

"Tahukah kalau akibat pekerjaan Thunder, mereka akan kesini?" tanya Siwon. Kris diam.

"Kau…serius?" tanya Kris. Siwon mengangguk.

"Kau pikir, aku tidak menolongmu? Lalu apa gunaku, huh?" tanya Siwon. Siwon memberikan selembar kertas pada Kris dan langsung saja Kris menerimanya.

Kris membacanya perlahan. Matanya bergerak cepat, seringai senang terbentuk dibibirnya.

"Besok?"

"Ya, kau pikir kapan lagi?" tanya Siwon. Kris menatap heran Siwon.

"Darimana kau dapatkan semua ini, Siwon?" tanya Kris. Siwon tersenyum.

"Koneksiku banyak, Kris. Aku tidak tahu mereka akan menginap dimana, tapi mungkin orangku akan mencari info itu. Bagaimana?" tanya Siwon. Kris tersenyum.

"Ada Thunder…apakah..-"

"Kejar kebahagiaanmu kawan." Ucap Siwon lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris yang dipotong ucapannya tadi.

Siwon berjalan lurus dengan senyumnya.

"Nah…sekarang..aku akan menolongmu…Yun, lihatlah anak kalian. Dia tak ada bedanya dengan kalian." Bisik Siwon.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Kkk~ let's review ^^

Please no


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Sad Love Story

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort and Angst.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : ini di tempat indah bernama Paris. Dimana semua cerita sedih itu berawal. Wi Yi Fan atau Kris dan seorang namja bernama Huang Zi Tao. Mereka bertemu, dan terjadilah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan antara keduanya. **IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

.

Oke, langsung saja!

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

.

Aroma yang eksotis, penuh seni, dan keindahan memenuhi tiap sudut kota penuh aroma romantisme ini.

Tao terlihat sedang ada didepan bandara Internastional Paris bersama Thunder. Orangtua Tao sudah tahu, dan mereka ingin Tao menginap bersama Thunder dirumah mereka.

Heechul bahkan sempat menangis karena tahu Tao sudah sampai.

Hangeng dan Heechul akan menjemput mereka, dan mereka bilang kalau sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai.

Tao menatap sekelilingnya. Orang-orang dengan pakaian-pakaian penuh seni. Seni yang terlalu tinggi. Hingga mereka hanya menatap lurus dengan kepala tegak. Tubuh tegap, dan mata yang tak bisa kau baca.

Ada unsure materi, kekuasaan, dan perasaan disetiap bola mata mereka.

Tao menghela nafas.

"Wae?" tanya Thunder. Tao menoleh dan menggeleng.

"Aniyo~" jawabnya lembut. Tak lama, sebuah mobil menghampiri mereka. Tao kenal mobil berwarna hitam metalik itu.

"Tao-baby~!" ucap sebuah suara ketika seseorang keluar dari mobil itu.

Heechul.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat rileks sekali. Aroma rumahnya yang dia rindukan! Astaga!

Aroma-aroma biscuit buatan ummanya, aroma taman Lily kecil didekat rumah mereka, semuanya begitu sempurna!

Tao terlihat di taman belakang sedang menikmati kesendiriannya. Menatap langit yang cerah, dan tidak terlalu mendung.

Udara yang sejuk, ah..inilah Paris!

Thunder mengiriminya pesan, kalau dia harus bernegosiasi dengan kantor hakim pusat, dan juga akan membahas tentang hotel yang akan mereka tinggali untuk sementara.

"Tao-er, mau _**Darrjeling**_ _**Tea**_?" tawar Heechul dengan nada lembut miliknya, yang hanya ditujukan untuk Hangeng dan anaknya, Tao.

Tao menoleh dan mendapati eommanya. Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Ibunya mulai menuangkan teh yang memiliki aroma kahs tersebut. Tao tersenyum.

"Ah~ aku benar-benar merindukan Paris, dan masakkan dan juga teh buatanmu..eomma…" ucap Tao manis menatap ummanya yang menurutnya ini sempurna. Heechul tersenyum. Heechul memberikan cangkir itu, dan Tao menerimanya.

Tao menghirup aromanya yang manis dan segar. Aroma khas yang sangat sekali.

"Jadi…pernikahanmu dengan Kris sudah gagal, ya?" tanya Heechul tenang dengan senyum lembutnya. Tao tersenyum lemah.

"Hm~ dan sekarang aku menemukan yang lebih baik. Thunder. Sahabatku ketika SMA." Ungkap Tao. Heechul tersenyum.

Mata Heechul menatap jari manis Tao ditangan kirinya. Ada sebuah cincin berwarna putih dengan matanya yang berwarna biru bercampur merah. Heechul tersenyum. itu adalah cincin pertama Tao ketika menikah dengan Kris.

**Cincin ini dipercaya oleh para pendeta asia, bahwa pasangan yang mengenakan cincin ini akan terikat benang merah, dan cintanya akan sedalam samudera. Sejauh apapun pasangan itu pergi, cincin yang sebagai benang merahnya, tak akan terlepas.**

"Tao." panggil Heechul. Tao menoleh.

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu makna dari cincin pernikahanmu yang pertama itu?" tanya Heechul dengan senyum lembut sambil menunjuk cincin pernikahan Tao yang pertama. Tao menatapnya lembut dan tersenyum.

"Akan terikat dengan benang merah, dan cintanya akan sedalam samudera. Meski terpisah begitu jauh, akan menjadi benang merah." Jawab Tao lembut sambil menatapi cincin yang baginya sangat berharga. Tao ingat, Thunder memperbolehkannya, lagi pula, Thunder juga menyukainya. Warna dan desainnya unik juga simple. Heechul tersenyum.

"Kau masih ingat." Ucapnya pelan sambil meneguk pelan minuman menyegarkan itu. Tao terkekeh kecil.

"Itu hanya kepercayaan. Hanya mitos. Aku…aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan mitos." Ucap Tao yang menunduk. Heechul tersenyum. Matanya menatap vas bunga kecil yang berisi setangkai mawar putih, dan setangkai Lily putih disana.

Heechul menyentuh kelopak bunga mawar putih itu.

"Kau tahu..ada sebuah mitos yang sangat aku sukai dari bunga ini." Ucap Heechul. Tao menoleh dan menatap Heechul.

"Mawar putih, adalah lambang cinta yang polos, lembut dan memiliki arti yang dalam bagi sebuah pernikahan." Jelas Heechul. Tao menatapnya heran.

"Arti umumnya adalah, kepolosan, cinta yang murni, simpati, dan spiritualitas. Secara alaminya, dia melambangkan kemurnian, kepolosan, juga kerahasiaan. Diseluruh Negara memiliki arti yang berbeda terhadap penyimbolan untuk sang mawar putih, namun, ada satu lambang yang menjadi lambang bunga mawar putih ini, Tao." ucap Heechul. Tao tersenyum.

"Apa itu?"

"Lambang pernikahan yang abadi menurut pernikahan tradiosional di berbagai daerah didunia. Karena, bunga mawar putih adalah representasi dari persatuan, kebajikan, dan kemurnian dari sebuah ikatan pengantin yang baru, untuk selamanya Tao." jelas Heechul. Tao tidak mengerti mengapa Heechul menceritakan ini padanya.

Keduanya saling terdiam.

Jemari lentik Heechul menyentuh kelopak Lily yang lembut.

"Dan secara umum, Lily putih melambangkan sesuatu yang suci, sebuah ketulusan, kemurnian, dan kesopanan. Ada sebuah kepercayaan, sebut saja mitos. Mitos ini mengatakan kalau Lily putih berasal dari tetesan air susu Dewa Hera yang tumpah ke bumi. Lalu, Venus yang iri pada kecantikan bunga Lily mengutuknya. Hingga, Lily bisa juga dilambangkan sebagai duka, kematian, dan kepergian." Heechul menatap sedih bunga Lily itu. namun kembali tersenyum.

"Namun, Lily lebih sebagai penyimbolan cinta yang besar." Ucap Heechul tersenyum manis. Heechul membereskan teko tehnya dan mulai berdiri. Heechul baru melangkah 2 langkah dari tempat duduknya bersama Tao, namun terhenti. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Tao, intinya aku menceritakanmu cerita itu karena aku yakin, bunga Lily putih dan mawar putih yang aku penuhi untuk pernikahan kalian akan menjadi benang merah yang sesungguhnya yang akan menyatukan kalian. Mawar putih yang melambangkan cintamu yang polos untuk Kris, dan mitos tetesan air susu Dewa Hera pada bunga Lily putih adalah lambang kalau cinta kalian akan sama manis dan putihnya seperti bunga Lily. Aku yakin, Putih adalah kalian. Karena kalian adalah Yin dan Yang yang saling melengkapi." Ucap Heechul lalu melangkah pergi.

Tao menunduk dan menangis perlahan.

"Ya Tuhan…"

Tao mengadah ke atas langit yang agak mendung, namun tetap bersahabat.

"Hapuskan Kris dari pikiranku..ku mohon.." bisiknya.

Angin berhembus perlahan, dan meniup dirinya. Memainkan nakal rambutnya hingga menari kecil. Dan bunga mawar disampingnya mulai menerbangkan sebagian kelopaknya yang cantik, dan dengan genit menyentuh pipi Tao.

Tao mengambilnya dan menatapnya.

Apakah ini aneh?

Apakah ini kebetulan?

Kelopak mawar putih ini berbentuk hati kecil yang imut dan sangat manis.

Tao tersenyum kecil.

"Hati..?"

.

.

.

.

.

Thunder terlihat sedang bad mood sekali. Pekerjaannya benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

Maksud Thunder, bagaimana mungkin dia harus menyelesaikan ini semua dalam waktu dekat? Pelatihan sialan.

Thunder terus mengetik pekerjaannya agar dia bisa cepat selesai, melihat hotel mereka, dan pulang ke rumah orangtua Tao dan menginap disana selama semalam. Setelah itu, mereka akan tinggal di hotel untuk beberapa waktu, dan setelah pelatihan pekerjaan Thunder selesai, Thunder akan menunggu hasilnya hari itu pula.

Kalau pekerjaannya baik, maka mereka akan pindah ke Paris. Kalau belum mencukupi, dia harus bekerja lagi di Korea selama 2 tahun, lalu ikut lagi pelatihan ini.

Jujur, bagi Thunder pelatihan ini sangat berarti. Gajinya sangat memungkinkan meskipun melakukan pekerjaan layaknya kerja rodi. Namun, Thunder ingin sekali memanjakan Tao.

Meskipun Tao bukanlah seseorang yang gila harta, namun…entahlah, naluriah sebagai suami dalam diri Thunder selalu muncul ketika melihat senyum Tao.

Senyum, yang sebenarnya agak dipaksa.

Ya, Thunder tahu…

Tao masih mencintai Kris. ..

Namun, Thunder yakin Tao perlahan mulai mencintainya sekarang.

Thunder yakin sekali!

Thunder terus melakukan pekerjaannya. Semua orang yang ada disana terlihat kagum dengan Thunder yang dapat cekatan menyelesaikan tugas yang bagaikan anak gunung itu.

Perlahan, semuanya nyaris selesai dikerjakan dengan namja tampan asal Korea itu.

"Kau hebat, Cheon Dong-sshi. Semua pekerjaannya nyaris selesai semua. Ada apa ini?" tanya seorang namja bernama Jongin.

Jongin adalah seorang namja yang…bisa dikatakan jenius. Dia baru saja berumur 20 tahun kemarin. Sangat muda sekali, dan bisa dikatakan, dia yang termuda untuk ikut pelatihan ke Paris ini.

Semua yang ada disini rata-rata berumur 22 tahun ke atas.

Jongin sebenarnya biasanya dipanggil Kai, namun dia hanya ingin 'seseorang' yang boleh memanggilnya Kai. namun, karena orang itu mengatakan Kai tidak boleh keras kepala, jadilah beberapa orang terdekatnya yang bisa memanggilnya Kai sekarang.

Kai menurut riwayat hidupnya yang pernah Thunder baca, Kai dikenal cekatan dalam bekerja.

"Panggil aku hyung, dasar maknae tidak sopan." Ucap Thunder yang merenggangkan sedikit ototnya.

Seorang _**Office**_ _**boy**_ mendatangi mereka dan mengantarkan _**snack**_ untuk semua pekerja kantor kehakiman dan perhukuman International di Paris.

Snack yang berupa roti rasa _**choco**_ _**coffie**_ dan segelas _**Starbuck**_ _**coffee**_ yang hangat.

Kai mengambil snack miliknya dan mulai menikmatinya. Diakui dengannya, dia akan lapar kalau bekerja terlalu keras.

Thunder juga menikmati minumannya. Matanya menatap foto Tao yang tersenyum bersamanya dibalkon belakang rumahnya di Jejudo. Thunder tersenyum.

"Ah~ dia orang yang special bagimu, hyung?" tanya Kai yang sambil menikmati rotinya. Thunder mengangguk kecil dengan senyumnya.

"Istriku.." bisik Thunder. Kai tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya, setelah aku diterima untuk bekerja di Paris, kau akan melihat dongsaengmu yang sangat tampan dan sexy ini akan menikah, hyung." Ucap Kai. Thunder menaikkan alisnya.

"Tampan? Sexy? Kau tidak salah?" tanya Thunder lalu tertawa kecil Kai memukul kepala Thunder pelan.

"Ya! Sopanlah pada hyungmu ini!" ucap Thunder yang mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mau jujur? Aku ini sangat tampan, kalau aku tidak tampan, bagaimana mungkin aku akan menikahi orang yang lebih tua dariku, namun sangat menggemaskan, eoh?" tanya Kai lalu menyeringai. Thunder mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jinjja?" tanya Thunder. Kai mengangguk dan memberikan foto seorang namja yang manis dengan mata bulat yang menggemaskan dari dompetnya.

"Dia..yang akan aku nikahi." Ucap Kai. Thunder tersenyum.

"Anak yang manis."

"Menurutmu begitu hyung? Ah! Berarti aku benar-benar beruntung, kan?" tanya Kai dengan tawa riangnya.

"Darimana kau mengenalnya?"

"Ketika aku kelas 2 SMA. Dia adalah _**sunbae**_-ku di SMA. Kau tahu? Dia begitu lembut. Dia ikut klub masak dan menyanyi. Dia sangat suka membaca buku, dia sangat suka dengan mendengarkan music, dan sangat suka dengan warna-warna lembut, dan juga putih." cerita Kai. Thunder tersenyum.

Biarlah, toh, waktu istirahat juga 5 menit lagi, jadi kalau bercerita sekarang tidak apa-apa, kan?

"Lalu?"

"Kami bertemu ketika aku membantunya untuk menemukan lagu yang pas untuk lomba dance dan lomba menyanyi di sekolahku dulu, ketika itulah aku sadar kalau aku ternyata menyukai, atau bahkan jatuh cinta padanya. Gila, bukan? Sejak saat itulah, aku mengumpulkan segala informasi tentangnya sendirian." Ucap Kai yang tersenyum mengingat masa SMAnya dulu dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah kelas 3 saat itu.

"Tunggu, sendirian? Kau..menjadi.."

"Ya, _**stalker**_. Aku mengintainya dari kejauhan. Saat 4 bulan dia akan ujian, aku menyatakan perasaanku karena takut dia akan diambil dengan orang-orang terdekatnya. Dia langsung menerimaku." Ucap Kai yang terkekeh kecil dengan rona yang cukup tipis di pipinya. Thunder tersenyum.

"Dan?" tanya Thunder

"Selama aku mengumpulkan informasi tentangnya, aku tahu kalau dia gay, sama sepertiku, dan dia menginginkan pria yang bertanggung jawab, bisa menyayanginya dan dia ingin tipenya bisa bekerja di dunia hukum. Aku melepas mimpiku untuk menjadi dancer deminya. Demi Kyungsoo hyung yang sangat aku sayangi." Ucap Kai.

Thunder tersenyum. Cinta memang gila, dan Kai salah satunya. Thunder wajar akan hal itu.

"Dan kini, aku berjanji akan bekerja disini. aku akan menikahinya, tepat ketika aku sudah resmi bekerja disini. aku yakin, aku bisa bekerja disini. Karena, dia begitu menyukai Paris." Ucap Kai yakin. Keduanya tersenyum.

"Aku tunggu undangannya, bocah." Ucap Thunder.

.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan di Paris. Dengan membawa uang yang cukup, kalau-kalau Tao ingin membeli sesuatu seperti, snack misalnya? Dia bisa membelinya.

Tao tersenyum ketika semua orang tersenyum padanya.

Tao memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah taman dan menikmati saat-saat itu. matanya terpejam mendengarkan klub pengamen jalanan yang memainkan alat music dan bernyanyi merdu.

Ah~ lagu ini. Sebuah lagu cinta romantisme yang dalam.

Tao menatap para pelukis-pelukis jalanan mulai melukis orang-orang yang ingin dilukis, para penjaja makanan ringan, dan lainnya. Suasanya lembut, dan romantis sekali.

"Tao?"

Suara itu. Demi Tuhan..jangan bilang kalau itu..

"Kau, Tao?"

Tao menoleh dan matanya melebar. Namja itu..namja itu..

"Siwon?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Nyahahhahaahahahahhahaha :3

Oke, need review please?

Please no flame, please no bash and please no siders ^^/


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Sad Love Story

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort and Angst.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : ini di tempat indah bernama Paris. Dimana semua cerita sedih itu berawal. Wi Yi Fan atau Kris dan seorang namja bernama Huang Zi Tao. Mereka bertemu, dan terjadilah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan antara keduanya. **IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

.

Oke, langsung saja!

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

.

"Tao?"

Suara itu. Demi Tuhan..jangan bilang kalau itu..

"Kau, Tao?"

Tao menoleh dan matanya melebar. Namja itu..namja itu..

"Siwon?"

Dunia bergerak begitu lambat. Segalanya terasa begitu menyesakkan. Tao berdebar takut. Cemas..kenapa dia merasa cemas? Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

"Tao..sudah aku duga kalau itu dirimu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Siwon. Siwon mendekati Tao dan duduk disampingnya. Tao tersenyum kecil.

"Aku baik..bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Tao. Siwon mengangguk sambil menaikan bahunya.

"Begitulah. Aku baik, meski kewalahan mengurusi Kris." Jawab Siwon. Tao mengangguk perlahan.

Keduanya terdiam untuk sementara. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Situasinya sebenarnya sedang tidak pas. Tao berharap dia tidak bertemu dengan Siwon atau malah dengan Kris. Karena dia benar-benar baru sampai. Dia ingin tenang.

Kalau bisa, dia tidak mau bertemu dengan Siwon..ataupun Kris sekarang ini.

"Bagaimana kalau minum kopi? Aku tahu tempat minum kopi yang enak disini, Tao." ajak Siwon. Tao berpikir sejenak.

"Sebenarnya aku.."

"Kau pasti tidak akan menolak, kan?"

"Itu.."

"Baiklah, ayo." Ajak Siwon. Tao menghela nafas. Dasar pria pemaksa. Apa dia ini suka memaksakan kehendaknya? Tao bahkan belum memberikan jawaban atas ajakan Siwon, tapi Siwon sudah mengajaknya.

"Tak apalah, hanya sekedar minum kopi. Habiskan saja kopinya langsung, setelah itu pulang." Bisik Tao pada dirinya sendiri. Berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri mungkin. Entahlah, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan kali ini. Siwon memesan kopi Burman untuk dirinya, sementara Tao memesan White coffe. Siwon tersenyum menatap mantan istri Kris itu.

Wajahnya benar-benar lugu. Manis, tapi..kenapa dia ketakutan? Apa yang dia takutkan? Aneh.

"Bagaimana kabar pernikahanmu dengan Thunder?" tanya Siwon sambil menikmati kopi burmannya.

"Bisa dibilang berjalan mulus..Thunder sangat menyayangiku…dia sangat mencintaiku.."

"Tapi kau tak mencintainya. Kau hanya menyayanginya sebagai sahabatmu, benar begitu?" tanya Siwon. Matanya sedikit menajam. Menatap mata Tao. berusaha membaca apa yang Tao pikirkan.

"I..itu tidak benar..aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya.." ucap Tao membalas ucapan Siwon..atau malah menyakinkan dirinya dan Siwon?

"Tapi matamu baru saja mengatakannya denganku kalau kau hanya menyayanginya sebagai sahabat, Tao." ucap Siwon. Tao menatap aneh Siwon.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti diriku, Siwon. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membaca apa yang aku pikirkan, dengar itu." ucap Tao tegas. Siwon tersenyum. Siwon menghirup aroma kopinya.

"Aku bisa, nak. Pengalamanku lebih banyak ketimbang dirimu dan Kris. Aku mengerti kalian berdua, aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan..segalanya." ucap Siwon enteng dan menikmati kopinya lagi. Tao berdecih kecil.

"Kau bukan Tuhan, Siwon. Jadi kau tidak akan tahu segalanya tentangku, bahkan tentang Thunder dan diriku." Ucap Tao yang cukup tegas. Entah mengapa, Tao bisa berucap tegas. Siwon tersenyum pelan.

Matanya menatap mata Tao. Tao sedikit takut. Dan itu terlihat jelas digerak gerik matanya.

"_Je ne suis pas Dieu, mais j'nai une surce que je peux utiliser pour recherché des informations._ (Aku memang bukan Tuhan, tapi aku punya sumber yang bisa aku gunakan untuk mencari informasi.)" Siwon tersenyum sambil meminum kembali kopinya seteguk. Tao memandang kaget.

"Jadi kau yang mengirimi aku surat ketika di Jejudo itu?" tanya Tao kaget dan sedikit tidak suka masuk ke dalam nada bicaranya. Siwon sedikit kaget.

"Hei, dengar Tao. Aku memang memiliki banyak suruhan yang bisa aku gunakan untuk mencari informasi sumberku juga banyak, tapi demi Tuhan aku tidak mengirimimu pesan. Anak buahku bahkan tidak ada yang aku suruh seperti itu." balas Siwon. Tao memandang mata Siwon. Siwon tidak berbohong.

"Kau seperti stalker. Untuk apa mencari informasi tentangku?" tanya Tao yang berusaha mengorek informasi. Siwon menikmati cake kopinya.

"Karena aku ingin melihat perkembanganmu dengan Thunder, mungkin?" ucap Siwon dengan senyumnya. Tao meminum white coffe-nya sejenak. Berusaha rileks sejenak lalu kembali menanyai Siwon.

"Aku tidak yakin hanya untuk itu. Pasti ada alasan lain, bukan?" tanya Tao. Siwon tersenyum pelan.

"Hanya satu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin kau kembali bersama Kris." Jawab Siwon santai. Tao memandang tidak percaya.

"_Quoi? Vous etes fou, Siwon. Pas possible. J'ai ete tres heureux avec le Thunder_! (Apa? Kau gila, Siwon. Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan Thunder!" ucap Tao tegas yang menggenggam tangannya kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Siwon tersenyum.

"Tapi hati kecilmu tidak, nak." Ucap Siwon santai dengan senyum lembutnya.

Skakmat.

Hati Tao memang belum terlalu bisa menerima Thunder.

"Aku tidak berbohong…" ucap Tao kemudian. Kepalanya menunduk. Siwon tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku bisa lihat hatimu masih memanggil Kris, nak." Ucap Siwon yang menghabiskan kopinya. Tao mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Apa dia terlalu mudah dibaca?

Oke, baiklah. Tao membuat sebuah pengakuan diri sekarang. Dia masih menginginkan Kris. Melebihi apapun.

Apa dia berdosa sekarang?

Oh, setiap manusia berdosa. Tidak hanya dirinya, kau, orang itu, orang yang disana sedang menggoda wanita itu, pelayan itu, Siwon, Kris, semuanya berdosa. Kita hanyalah butiran pasir yang ada didalam lautan dosa. Bagaikan pasir monoton yang adalan dalam lautan biru indah bernama dosa. Pasir yang berterbangan hanyalah manusia-manusia yang sudah terlalu menikmati dosa-dosa indah didunia.

Terkadang, ketika kau merenung kau akan mendapatkan pengertian dari bisikan hati kecilmu.

Lahir kedunia ini adalah SALAH. Ya, bisikan hatimu yang sedang sedih akan membisiki hatimu.

Salah, salah, salah hingga kau depresi dan semakin mabuk oleh dosa-dosa itu.

Betapa bodohnya manusia. Ck, kita semua bodoh. Terlalu mencintai lautan dosa ini. Nafsu kita terlalu besar hingga kita mabuk dengan kepala bergoyang menikmati dosa indah itu.

Tapi, sekali lagi, suatu hari..air lautan pasti akan mengering karena kehendak Tuhan. Saat itulah, pasir itu akan mengering hingga tak terlihat indah.

Itulah kita tanpa dosa.

Manusia tanpa dosa, bukankah terlihat bagaikan mustahil?

Tuhan hanya ingin kita mengingatnya meski kita terlalu menikmati music air dosa itu.

Tao menghela nafas. Kepalanya berdiri dan menatap Siwon. Siwon berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Meletakkan selembar uang pada meja itu.

"Kembalilah pada Kris..dia berubah..dia sudah mencintaimu..dia menyayangimu..dia membutuhkanmu..kau sudah menjadi candu baginya..dia sudah gila karenamu…" ucap Siwon. Tao menatap tidak percaya.

Apa dia salah dengar?

Kris merubah pola pikirnya pada dirinya? Kris menyukainya? Kris mencintainya? Kris menyayanginya? Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"kembalilah pada Kris." Ucap Siwon terakhir kalinya lalu pergi.

Tao berdiri dan mulai berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

"Baby, kau darimana saja, eoh?" tanya Thunder yang sepertinya sudah sampai beberapa saat yang lalu. Tao memeluk Thunder. Thunder tersenyum.

"Maaf..tadi aku berkeliling sebentar. Aku merindukan Paris, makanya aku berkeliling sambil menikmati kopi sebentar tadi.." ucap Tao. Thunder tersenyum.

"Hey, besok kita harus tinggal di Apartemen baru kita, loh. Hanya untuk beberapa waktu sampai hasil pengumuman pelatihan selesai." Ucap Thunder lalu mengecup kedua pipi Tao. Tao tersenyum.

"Besok? Kau sudah bilang dengan ibu dan ayahku?" tanya Tao. Thunder mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ayo makan malam, setelah ini kau harus istirahat. Aku ada sedikit pekerjaan yang harus aku ketik." Ucap Thunder. Tao mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Thunder terlihat sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya malam itu. Tao sudah tertidur satu jam yang lalu, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa tidur akibat dari 2 cangkir kopi untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya.

Ya, anggap saja Thunder melakukan ini karena ingin membahagiakan Tao. Meski Tao bukanlah seorang penggemar berat uang.

"Astaga..dimana aku meletakkan dokumen waktu di Jejudo? Apa Tao masih menyimpannya di kopernya ya?" bisik Thunder. Thunder berjalan mendekati salah satu koper yang masih rapi. Thunder membukanya dan menemukan semacam map besar berwarna coklat. Thunder membukanya dan menemukan dokumennya.

"Aku selamat.." bisik Thunder. Mata Thunder memicing menatap sebuah surat yang ada dibeberapa halaman belakang. Thunder mengambilnya. Dan membacanya.

_**Apa yang ada didalam hatimu?**_

_**Cinta? Ya, sebuah perasaan egois terkuat yang bisa membuatmu hilang akal.**_

_**Siapakah yang ada didalam hatimu sekarang? Dia atau..dia yang berada di Negara lain? Menantimu..selalu mencintaimu..dan tanpa kau sadari, melindungimu dari jauh.**_

_**Pernikahan atas dasar perjodohan, ya, siapa yang akan menyetujui hal itu. namun, perjodohan kalian adalah perjodohan karena Tuhan yang mengaturnya.**_

_**Pernahkah seorang Thunder dimatamu menyakitimu? Pernahkah dia mengecewakanmu?**_

_**Karena, dia ingin kehidupan yang sempurna bersamamu. Tak ingin melawan karang dan gunung everest terbesar dalam pernikahan kalian. Dia akan selalu seperti itu.**_

_**Kris..**_

_**Satu nama, membuka luka hatimu.**_

_**Pernahkah sebelum kau mengenalnya, kau menangis karena cinta?**_

_**Tak pernahkah kau tahu sebuah pengertian tentang keegoisan dan cinta?**_

_**Awalnya begitu mehyakitkan hingga mungkin sakitnya bisa membunuhmu layaknya kau terkena bisa dari King Kobra sang ular mematikan dunia. Namun, kau akan merasakan keindahannya ketika kau mengatahui akhir percintaan dan penderitaan itu.**_

_**Sakit di awal cinta, begitu menyakitkan. Namun, cupid memang sialan. Dia akan selalu menuruti suruhan Tuhan untuk terus memanah hatimu, dan menyambungkannya dengan orang yang ada disana.**_

_**Dia mencintaimu..**_

_**Dia menunggumu, Huang Zi Tao.**_

_**Perpisahan..adalah awal dari sebuah pertemuan baru.**_

_**Untuk kau ketahui, Kris tak mengutusku untuk mengirim surat ini untukmu.**_

_**Hanya perlu kau renungkan..**_

_**Siapa yang ada didalam hatimu?**_

_**Dan..siapa yang kau cintai.**_

Thunder menggenggam kertas itu.

"Tidak..Tao akan menjadi milikku..SELAMANYA.." bisik Thunder lalu membuang kertas itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Please review ^^

Please no flame, no bash, and no silent readers ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Title : Sad Love Story

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort and Angst.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : ini di tempat indah bernama Paris. Dimana semua cerita sedih itu berawal. Wi Yi Fan atau Kris dan seorang namja bernama Huang Zi Tao. Mereka bertemu, dan terjadilah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan antara keduanya. **IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

.

Oke, langsung saja!

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

PS : disarankan sebelum membaca fict ini, dengarkan lagu KRY-Hanamizuki :3

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang sarapan bersama orangtua dan Thunder pastinya. Pagi ini, cuaca cukup mendung di Paris, Frence.

"Pagi ini mendung juga, ya? Cheon Dong-ah, apa kau yakin akan pergi? Maksudku, aku masih merindukan panda kecil kami.." ucap Heechul. Thunder tersenyum. Hangeng tetap tersenyum sambil menikmati seduhan teh.

"Hahahahha, begitulah. Aku yakin, Heechul-ahjuma. Kami akan melihat apartemen yang disediakan perusahaan sore nanti. Kalau Tao menyukainya, kami akan pindah langsung kesana." Ucap Thunder.

"Kau benar-benar lelaki yang bertanggung jawab. Aku kagum padamu." Puji Hangeng. Thunder tersenyum.

"Suami memang harus bertanggung jawab pada istrinya, kan?" tanya Thunder lalu menatap Tao. Tao menunduk sedikit sambil tersenyum. Rona manis menghiasi wajahnya.

Heechul tersenyum.

"Tao…aku harap…kau dan orang yang kau cintai akan selalu bersama hingga 100 tahun." Ucap Heechul sambil memandang Lily dihadapannya. Tao menatap umma angkatnya yang baginya adalah umma aslinya itu.

Apa maksudnya? Apa yang berusaha dia katakan? Apa? Apa?

"Uhm..iya..umma.." ucap Tao lagi dengan senyum lembutnya.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang membantu Heechul yang terlihat sedang merapihkan loteng rumahnya.

Loteng ini sudah 2 tahun tidak dibersihkan, karenanya Heechul ingin merapihkannya. Beruntungnya, Tao ada untuk membantu juga. Tao paling tidak ingin membantu.

Tao terlihat sedikit ngeri dengan beberapa laba-laba yang membuat rumahnya yang tenang di loteng ini. Meski jendela sudah dibuka semua agar cahaya matahari yang redup menerangi, juga 3 buah lampu yang terang sudah dinyalakan, aura sedih masuk ke loteng ini.

Entah kenapa. Tao tak mengerti. Apa karena pengaruh cuaca?

"Tao-er, kalau lelah, turun dan istirahatlah…" ucap Heechul sambil merapihkan susunan kardus-kardus berisi buku-buku lama. Tao menggeleng sambil mengelap debu-debu itu.

Laba-laba yang malang. Sarang yang dia buat untuk ketenangannya hidup harus dihancurkan oleh Tao.

Tao tak bisa membayangkan bila kehidupannya sama layaknya laba-laba didunia ini.

Sang jantan yang baru saja membuahi sang betina, akan dimakan dengan sang betina. Dan ketika sang betina sudah membawa anak-anaknya yang menggemaskan keluar dari dunia gelap mereka, hingga bisa melihat dunia yang kejam ini, anak-anak itu pasti butuh makanan. Ibunya dengan rela menjadi makanan bagi anak-anaknya.

Dia akan menekankan tubuhnya agar semakin mudah anak-anaknya menikmati tubuh ibunya yang mati.

Dan tanpa menunggu hitungan jam, dalam beberapa menit, ibunya akan hilang hanya sisa tubuh sang ibu yang tersisa dan itu tak akan berguna.

Laba-laba tak akan pernah merasakan cinta. Hidup tanpa cinta? Sepertinya Tuhan punya makna tersendiri untuk itu.

Tao menatap cincin dijarinya. Cincin yang memiliki filosofi yang begitu dalam. Merah bagaikan benang merah, dan biru yang bagaikan samudera.

Putih adalah warna polos penuh makna. Karena, putih sama dengan cahaya putih terang. Cahaya putih terang, mengandung 7 warna. Merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, dan ungu.

Merah melambangkan kesan energi, kekuatan, hasrat, erotisme, keberanian, agresi nafsu, kehangatan, pencapaian tujuan, darah, resiko, ketenaran sebuah cinta.

Beberapa berpendapat, dalam segi positif, warna merah melambangkan keberanian kuat, dan cinta yang sangat kuat. merah dalam warna pelangi juga melambangkan cinta yang murni.

Merah, adalah benang merah untuk sebuah cinta. Benang merah itu akan menyambungkanmu pada jodohmu sejauh apapun kau. Meski kau ada di ujung dunia, dan yang menjadi ujung benang itu ada di tengah dunia.

Biru pada cincin Tao memiliki filosofi berbeda.

Biru dalam arti warna pelangi mengandung arti ruang kedamaian. Biru yang berarti samudera luas yang indah dan langitnya tanah.

Beberapa filosofi lain berpendapat, warna biru adalah kecerdasan, komunikasi, kepercayaan kuat, efisiensi, ketenangan, logika, kesejukan, refleksi, sensitive dan ketenangan.

Namun, biru memiliki kandungan negative bagi beberapa pihak ahli physicology. Kandungan negative dalam warna biru yang indah adalah dingin, sikap acuh tak acuh, kemasaman, kurang emosi.

Biru, adalah warna pikiran yang pada dasarnya memberikan sugesti tersendiri untuk menenangkan.

Biru memiliki arti stabil karena biru adalah warna langit. Ucap physycologi bernama Eisman yang pernah Tao baca saat mendapatkan sebuah buku.

Meski akan hujan, di atas langit hujan itu, langit tetap biru. Agar terus stabil, meski hujan, di atas langit yang hujan warna biru akan terus ada.

Atmosfer bumi mengandung molekul gas kecil dan partikel butiran debu. Sinar matahari yang memasuki atmosfir tersebut bertemu dengan molekul gas dan partikel debu. Warna sinar yang memiliki gelombang sinar lebih panjang seperti merah dan kuning dapat melewati dan menembus molekul gas dan debu. Tetapi, warna biru yang memiliki gelombang sinar lebih pendek dipantulkan kembali ke atas atmosfir. Itulah mengapa langit akan terus menjadi berwarna biru.

Seperti Tao yang akan terus mencintai Kris. Sekarang, besok, atau mungkin sampai dia kembali ke rumahnya yang asli, di langit. Bukan di sini. Ditempat penuh kepenatan.

Biru yang luas.

Biru yang dingin.

Biru yang berarti cinta Tao dan Kris yang berarti sedingin biru, namun dihangatkan oleh panasnya merah.

Biru sang samudera yang luas. Yang berarti cinta Tao yang seluas samudera.

Dan merah pada cincin itu adalah benang jodoh mereka sampai mati.

Tao merasakan kristal bening cair akan keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Dia terlalu lemah. Dia terlalu rapuh. Sosok Tao begitu polos. Dia membutuhkan dinding untuk bersandar. Cheon Dong? Demi Tuhan. Dia begitu bersyukur diberi dinding super kuat, hangat dan nyaman penuh cinta sepertinya.

Namun, Tuhan mungkin tak menciptakan debaran cintanya untuk seorang Thunder.

Thunder sangat baik. Thunder sangat tampan. Thunder sangat sopan. Thunder sangat mengerti perasaannya.

Tapi…apa tidak bisakah?

Sekali saja, dia ingin berdebar untuk orang yang dia cintai.

Tao memang suka berdebar dengan ucapan romantis nan lembut yang dituturkan oleh Thunder.

Tapi…hatinya tak mau.

Mungkin benar kata khalayak ramai.

Mulut, hati, dan pikiranmu tak akan menjadi satu disaat tertentu. Atau mungkin tak akan menjadi satu untuk selamanya.

Ada kalanya, beberapa manusia yang sinkron dan cocok hanya pada hati dan pikirannya, namun tak akan pernah bisa mengucapkannya.

Ada kalanya, seorang manusia hanya otaknya yang realistis…atau mungkin sok realstis dan selalu dipenuhi logika dan ego. Otaknya dan mulutnya yang akan bersatu..namun tak hatinya yang akan meraung-raung berteriak kejujuran pada Tuhan.

Otakmu adalah sumur realistis dusta. Logika, ego, dan planning manusia yang selalu berkembang ada disana.

Bisa dibilang, otakmu yang luar biasa cerdas itu begitu sempurna. Layaknya sebuah computer. Tempatmu selalu menulis dan memasukkan file dalam computer, dan computer akan menerima dan menyimpannya.

Hatimu yang luar biasa indah itu adalah sumurnya perasaan manusia. Bagian tersensitif manusia.

Dan mulut, juga bibirmu yang bagaikan mawar pemberian Tuhan adalah speaker pengeras dari komputermu. Hanya saja, kau membutuhkan kabel sambungan ekstra untuk meneriakkan dan mengeraskan jeritan hatimu.

Kau tahu?

Hati manusia adalah neraka yang harus kau takuti.

Karena, dengan sedikit pancingan dari luar dunia, kail tajam itu akan memancing otakmu, menarik perasaan yang diinginkan dari hatimu, dan dunia luar yang keji akan menarik sifatmu yang asli.

Namun, surga terindah di manusia adalah hatinya.

Karena dengan hati, kita bisa mencintai. Begitu pula dengan Tao.

Dengan hatinya yang lembut dan rapuh, dan dihadapan Tuhan..dia akan memeluk Tuhan, dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Tuhan yang kala itu akan memeluknya dengan erat dan memberikannya cinta..dia akan berbisik dengan lembut dan berucap lembut..

'Ya Tuhan, aku mencintai Kris-ge.'

.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan pagi ini meski mendung. Tao sudah membawa payung kalau-kalau akan hujan. Setelah membantu ibunya, Tao jadi ingin jalan-jalan. Cincin indah yang diletak dijari kirinya itu bertengger manis pada jemarinya yang lentik.

Mendung membuat udara agak dingin. Untungnya tadi, Tao sudah mengenakan pakaian hangatnya, dan syal berwarna cream yang menutupi leher hingga nyaris mulutnya. Jangan lupakan itu.

Beberapa orang tersenyum padanya. Entah untuk bertujuan apa. Beberapa memang mengenal Tao karena rumah ayah dan ibunya yang menjadi tetangga mereka, beberapa hanya terkagum dengan fisiknya dan tersenyum, dan sisanya, Tao tidak tahu.

Tao berjalan melewati sebuah jembatan yang begitu elegan. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang disana bersama pasangannya.

Tao berhenti ditengah jembatan itu. memandang lurus kedepan. Menatap beberapa pasangan dibawah yang sedang menaiki perahu kecil untuk berkeliling. Tao tersenyum lembut.

Ada seekor induk bebek bersama beberapa ekor anaknya yang kecil. Berenang lembut tanpa beban disana. Menikmati keindahan hidup mereka. Aaah…bebek yang beruntung.

Kenapa Tao tak bisa seperti bebek itu? berenang tanpa beban. Bebas menikmati kehidupannya didunia ini. Mengapa Tao tak bisa seperti mereka?

Tes…

Tes…

Tes…

Tao menatap langit. Hujan mulai menyentuh wajahnya. Tao segera membuka payungnya yang berwarna bening sesegera mungkin.

ZRASH!

Hujan langsung mengguyur bumi kala itu. Tao menghela nafas dengan lega. Untungnya tadi dia membawa payung. Sialnya, hujannya cukup deras. Tidak mungkin pulang dengan jalan kaki.

Apa dia akan berteduh dulu? Lalu pulang dengan jalan kaki lagi?

Atau dia akan meminta Thunder menjemputnya di toko, mungkin?

Ah, pemikiran kedua lebih menarik. Tao berjalan lembut melanjutkan perjalanannya. Setidaknya, dia bisa pulang nanti.

Tao melirik bebek itu yang kini berteduh di bawah jembatan. Anak-anak bebek yang manis itu memeluk hangat ibunya. Dan dengan senang hati, ibunya menghangatkan tubuh anaknya.

Tao melihat sebuah tempat pemberhentian bus. Ck, dasar. Jalanan langsung sepi dan area ini jadi gelap meski sekarang sudah menunjukkan waktu 13:45 PM. Lebih baik, dia berteduh dulu disana. Tunggu dulu mungkin 15 menit. Kalau tak ada yang menjemputnya, maka dia harus menelpon seseorang. Mungkin ibunya, mungkin ayahnya, mungkin juga Thunder.

Disana, tak ada seorangpun. Ya sudahlah, mungkin memang harus dia sendiri yang menunggu.

Tao berteduh dengan helaan nafas lega. Setelah ini, Thunder pasti akan memarahinya karena cemas.

Haha..dasar anak itu. Meski dia bertatus sebagai suami Tao, Thunder begitu cerewet mengenainya. Kesehatan Tao, apa yang Tao makan, dan semuanya. Senang memang diperhatikan seperti itu. Tao benar-benar harus bersyukur karena Tao diberikan Thunder.

Tao juga harus menghela nafas kecewa karena bus tidak beroperasi hari ini. Tao benar-benar harus menunggu, atau menelpon nanti.

Tao menatap kedepan sambil menghangatkan tangannya. Bodohnya Tao, harusnya tadi dia membawa sarung tangannya. Kini, Tao sedikit mengigil. Kenapa udaranya bisa sedingin ini?

Hujan semakin deras. Tao benar-benar nyaris tersiksa disini. Tao menunduk sambil terus meniup tangannya agar terus hangat.

"Huang Zi Tao.." panggil sebuah suara. Tao diam. Matanya membelak. Bibirnya gemetar, lidahnya kelu.

Ini..

Tao mengangkat kepalanya, dan terkejut luar biasa dengan apa yang ada disana.

"K…Kris-ge..?" bisik Tao.

Demi Tuhan! Meski dia mengucapkan kalau dia begitu mencintai Kris, tapi maaf! Tao belum mau bertemu dengan namja yang mengisi hatinya itu.

Kris berjalan mendekat dengan payung bening miliknya itu. Tao menatap liar sekitarnya. Ada sebuah mobil hitam tak jauh dari pemberhentian bus ini. Itu mobil Kris, dan Tao sangat tahu. Mobil itu pernah dia lihat di halaman rumah Kris.

Kris berdiri didepannya. Tao bergeser agar Kris bisa duduk. Pergeseran tubuh Tao cukup drastis.

Keduanya diam. Membiarkan sang hujan mengisi kekosongan dengan suara hujan yang begitu keras menghantam bumi. Membasahinya, memberikan aroma nikmat dan segar.

"Sudah cukup lama…" buka Kris kala itu. Tao menoleh. Kris menatap kedepan. Matanya lurus, menatap kedepan. Dingin. Emosinya tenang.

Sama seperti biru…sama seperti air laut dalam yang tenang. Kau tak akan tahu apa yang ada dibalik air biru gelap yang tenang.

Hiu yang membunuhmu…atau sang lumba-lumba yang belum tentu mau menolongmu akibat kekejaman hati manusia.

"Ya..sudah cukup lama.." bisik Tao kemudian. Namun, bisikan kecil itu masih bisa didengar oleh Kris. Kris tersenyum kecil. Sebuah keajaiban! Dia tadi benar-benar tersenyum, kan?!

Diam lagi.

"Kembalilah…Zi Tao.." ucap Kris.

Tao menatap Kris tak percaya. Semuanya bergerak begitu lambat. Debarannya semakin menjadi, adrenalinnya berpacu, wajahnya menghangat, tubuhnya bergeyar karena menerima kehangatan yang begitu menyenangkan ini.

Tapi…apa dia tak salah dengar tadi?

"A..apa?"

"Kembalilah..menjadi milikku..milik seorang Wu.." ucap Kris yang menatap dalam mata Tao.

Tao membuang kontak mata itu. Matanya sendu.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Tak mungkin ia meninggalkan Thunder yang begitu mencintainya. Jahat sekali kau, Huang Zi Tao?!

Tapi..

Apa dia harus berbuat dosa dengan-

"Perasaanku terlalu serius padamu, Tao..kembalilah..aku mencintaimu..sangat.." ucap Kris yang kembali menatap mata Tao dengan serius. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama.

Debaran Tao mungkin bisa didengar oleh Kris. Oh Tuhan…kenapa kau hadapkan Tao pada situasi ini?

Apa Paris terlalu sempit sampai keduanya bisa bertemu lagi.

"Aku..aku memiliki Thunder…" ucap Tao.

Keduanya diam.

"Kalau begitu…selamat tinggal.."

"K…Kris-ge?"

"Aku harap, kau dan orang yang kau cintai akan bersama..dan selalu melanjutkan cinta kalian sampai 100 tahun kedepan." Ucap Kris.

Kris berdiri.

"Bye.." bisik Kris. Kris baru saja akan membentangkan payungnya, namun Tao langsung memeluknya dengan cepat dari belakang.

Tao menangis.

Persetan dengan dosa, persetan dengan hubungan pernikahannya dengan Thunder sekarang.

Tao begitu mencintai Kris.

"Hiks…jangan pergi ge.." tangis Tao. Wajah Tao bersembunyi pada punggung lebar dan kokoh milik Kris. Kris terdiam. Payung bening miliknya terlepas

"Tao-"

"Aku juga..aku sangat mencintai gege..aku mohon jangan pergi…hiks.."

Keduanya diam beberapa saat.

Kris membalik tubuhnya, lalu memeluk erat Tao. melepaskan semua perasaan lewat pelukan. Semuanya terlalu indah.

Hujan itu tak dingin meski begitu deras.

"Gege juga sangat mencintaimu…maaf baru sadar kalau aku mencintaimu dengan sangat terlambat..maaf.."

Keduanya diam. Kris menangkup pipi Tao. keduanya tersenyum lembut.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, keduanya sudah begitu mencintai dan saling menginginkan.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao.

Begitu pula dengan Tao. wajahnya meraih Kris.

Thunder…mungkin Tao sudah membohongimu selama ini..Tao mungkin hanya anak polos yang takut dengan cinta..

Tapi, dia kini sadar..cinta begitu indah. Sesak di awal cinta memang menyiksamu, kan?

Keduanya sudah menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Menikmati sensasi kehangatan dari apa yang mereka lakukan.

Kris memeluk pinggang ramping Tao, sedangkan Tao memeluk erat leher Kris yang kokoh.

Hujan, langit yang mendung, udara dingin adalah saksi cinta mereka disini. Biru adalah warna stabil. Di atas hujan ini, langit berwarna biru. Biru yang seluas samudera. Sama halnya degan cintanya yang begitu luas bagai samudera.

Begitu indah.

Tao hanya bisa berharap, waktu untuk berhenti seben-

"Tao….?"

Keduanya diam juga kaget mendengar suara itu. Tao melepaskan ciuman itu dan menoleh kesamping.

"T..Thunder..?"

Ya, dialah Thunder. Sang suami Tao.

"Jelaskan padaku, Tao. Apa maksud semua ini." Ucap Thunder dengan matanya yang menatap tajam Kris.

"Thunder..de..dengarkan dulu..a..aku-"

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Taozi?!" tanya Thunder dengan nada penuh kebenciannya. Tao refleks melepaskan pelukannya pada Kris meski tak rela.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Kami sepasang suami istri, wajar kami bertemu dan berciuman." Ucap Kris dengan nada sengit. Thunder merasakan emosinya sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Thunder menahan kepalan tangannya. Marah..namun..Thunder tak bisa berkutik.

Taolah tadi yang memeluk Kris juga..

Artinya…

Tao benar-benar masih mencintai Kris. Apa sebesar itukah Kris dimata Tao? mengapa tak dirinya yang selama ini melimpahkan kasih sayang yang begitu besar untuk Tao?

Kenapa Kris?

"Tao.." panggil Thunder. Tao menoleh. Matanya cemas, namun mata Thunder tenang dan tajam.

Keseriusan mendominasi mata indah milik Thunder.

"Pilihlah..aku, atau Kris." Ucap Thunder.

Dan kali ini, Tao benar-benar di uji kembali dengan Tuhan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

HUWAAAHH! XD

Greget banget bikin part ini! XD

Semoga menyenangkan.

Please review~ please no flame, no bash and no silent review :3


End file.
